L'au delà si loin
by Dadzetos
Summary: Draco reviens sur terre après sa mort, une seule personne peut le voir... FINIT HG/DM
1. La Nostalgie d'un Etre Seul

_**LA NOSTALGIE D'UN ETRE SEUL**_

Nombreuses sont les histoires narrant la vie d'un quidam, contant les aventures d'un héros épique dont le courage n'a d'égal son charisme ou sa force. Cette Histoire, contrairement à d'autre, raconte, non la vie, mais la mort d'un personnage. Plus particulièrement l'après mort. Il ne peut être dit la vie après la mort, car ses histoires n'est certainement pas ne vie. En tout cas bien des gens souhaiteraient s'étendre tout simplement, partir au delà et ne jamais revenir dans le monde des vivants.

Notre personnage, contre son gré, se retrouva de nouveau sur terre après sa fin, mais de manière inattendue. Nous le retrouvons assit, pensant, sur une lourde pierre remplis de mousse verte et de lichens. Il avait l'œil vague, perdu dans ses songes, ses yeux bleus reflétaient le lac qui, silencieux et plat, s'étendait devant lui, et comme un rondin de bois qui flottait là, une sorte de nostalgie semblait dériver dans un océan de tristesse. De petites larmes chaudes perlaient sur les cotés de ses yeux, soudain l'une d'elle se détacha, elle glissa le long de sa joue et vint se poser sur le coin de sa bouche. Cette larmes salée qui venait se poser sur sa bouche fit esquisser un rictus sur les lèvres du garçon, il ne ressentait même plus les goûts. Une brise légère fit retomber une mèche de ses cheveux blonds devants ses yeux bleus nacrés, lui barrant de la vue le paysage qui dévoilait un lieu usée par le temps, par sentiments d'avoir trop vécut. L'automne venait de commencé, les arbres perdaient peu à peu leurs feuilles, celles ci volaient dans une brise légère qui ridait quelque peu la surface du grand lac. Derrière celui ci s'étendait un vaste parc, l'herbe un temps soit peu trop haute, donnait un air sauvage et vif à ce lieu hors du commun. Plus loin encore la nature cédait la place à la création de mains ouvrières, les murs se dressaient, terrifiant, impressionnant quiconque osait venir sans droit. Puis derrière ceux ci s'élevaient de nombreuses tours, formant un énorme et sombre château. La cime de celui ci s'élevait si haut vers les cieux que les dieux eux même devaient faire attention à ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans.

Certaine fenêtre étaient allumées, alors que le château paraissait terrifiant, les fenêtres dégageaient un sorte d'amusement joyeux, une musique clair et envoûtante résonnait à travers les murs. Le jeune garçon se leva délicatement, il marcha doucement vers l'eau, il posa son pied sur la surface, celle ci n'esquissa aucune pliure, et le pied du garçon ne fut même pas mouillé, et bizarrement le pied semblait reposé sur l'eau comme sur une matière dense, on n'aurait put faire la différence entre la terre et l'eau si celle ci ne faisait pas de petites vaguelettes sur le rivage. Le garçon souriait, ce coup la l'amusait encore, il en avait fait l'expérience quelques semaines plus tôt, et il avait ironiquement trouvé le moyen de se comparé à Jésus. Le deuxième pied du jeune adolescent vint se poser près du second et il entreprit de marcher sur l'eau, se dirigeant vers la rive opposé, qui menait au château.

Le jeune homme portait les même vêtements que lors de sa mort, c'est à dire une robe longue et noir, dessous laissait apparaître les vêtements qu'il portait habituellement quand il n'était pas en sorcier. C'est a dire un pull noir collant trop long pour lui, il portait aussi un pantalon, aussi noir, assez sophistiqué, celui ci était recouvert de lanière qui s'accrochait d'une partie à une autre du pantalon en toile, et pour ajouter de l'originalité des fermetures éclairs qui avaient quasiment recouvert le pantalon. Il portait aussi de grande chaussure montante, semblable au Ranger que porte les militaires et les pompiers, sauf que celle ci était renforcé de plaque métallique. Ses lacets étaient vert pale, Tout comme les coutures apparentes de sa robes qui formaient les initiales D.M..

La mort était encore trop récente pour que le jeune homme puisse y penser, il se considérait en quelque sorte comme en deuil de lui même. Ce dont il se souvient surtout c'est cette descente extrêmement ténébreuse dans ce qu'il avait pu voir comme les Enfers. Sa longue chute était ponctué par de nombreux cris, et de nombreuses souffrances qui lui lacérait le corps, même si il ne souffrait d'aucune blessure physique, il les ressentait plutôt dans son âme. Il se souvient d'un froid profond qui lui avait glissé dans le corps, et qui paraissait sortir de tous les recoins de cette antre affreuse. Sa chute c'était finit dans un tourbillon de corps entremêlés. Il était tiré de toutes part, certain criaient son nom, il reconnaissait à peine des voix, des personnes qu'il avait fréquenté. Puis la lumière avait percé, et un ange était apparut, enfin il lui donnait ce nom là. La personne lui était singulier, elle semblait avoir exister depuis longtemps dans le cœur du garçon. Il n'avait put la reconnaître car il fut soudain tiré en arrière, violemment pour se retrouvé à cet endroit où il avait été assassiné. Des personnes accouraient lui parlaient, lui demandaient de répondre, le garçon répondit qu'il allait bien, mais les questions revenaient. Le jeune homme hurlait que tout allait bien, personne ne l'écoutait. Soudain une personne avança sa main vers lui, vers la tête, mais la main lui traversa le corps, et horrifié il fit un pas en arrière, il aperçut alors son corps, allongé par terre, mort.

Il avait erré en cherchant quelqu'un qui pourrait le voir, mais personne ne le voyait, il erra ainsi, sans but, s'habituant à son nouveau corps, il était capable de transformer tout en matière dur, de marcher sur l'eau dans l'air, sur les murs sans gravité, ou pouvait transpercé ce qu'il voulait, tel un passe muraille. Il avait ainsi flâné sans but mais n'était jamais retourner chez lui, jamais. Et personne ne le voyait., personne ne l'entendait.

Le jeune Draco arriva à l'entrée du château, il s'arrêta et considéra la grande et vieille porte en bois qui faisait office à la fois de porte, mais aussi par une magie complexe, d'un excellent moyen de défense contre l'intrusion d'étrangers. Il savait déjà qu'il pourrait la passer

- Nous y voilà, dit il tristement.

Lâchant un soupir il traversa la porte pour arrivé dans un grand hall, où grouillaient de dizaines d'élèves habillés de cape noir à motif de couleurs différentes. Draco était venu ici dans l'espoir de trouvé une solution à son problème, pourquoi personne ne le voyait t'il ? Il avait connut plusieurs fantômes, mais ceux ci était visible sous la forme d'ectoplasme grisâtre. Le jeune homme était venu ici dans le but d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore et de communiqué avec lui, d'une manière n'importe lequel, tant qu'il pouvait parler à quelqu'un. Il traversa la clameur qui frappait les étoiles d'or et traversa le mur de la salle à la voûte céleste pour arriver dans la large salle des escaliers. Draco s'élança vers l'avant s'envola, traversant de temps en temps quelques escaliers qui jouaient de mauvais tours aux élèves. Il tourna alors vers une porte, au cinquième étage.

Il arriva dans un couloir étroit dont les murs de grosses pierres taillées vulgairement était recouvert de grandes et vieilles étoffes aux caractéristiques anciennes et moyenâgeuse. Celles ci, ornées de dessins plutôt primaires représentait pour la plupart des actes héroÏque dont ne sais quel personnage qui ont peuplé l'histoire. Il s'arrêta devant une grosse statue représentant une gargouille grimaçante et plutôt laide. Soupirant de nouveau il s'élança à son encontre, il traversa et arriva dans une salle plutôt grande, mais qui diminuait de volume du fait des nombreux objets en tout genre. Ce n'était pas la première fois pour Draco qu'il rentrait ici mais il était toujours impressionné par la complexité des affaires appartenant au directeur. Il progressa dans la pièce et monta les marches qui avançait vers le large et massif bureau en chêne. Il arriva devant le phénix du professeur, beau et imposant le phénix semblait le regarder, mais Draco était invisible, personne ne pouvait le voir. Il passa le long du bureau, cherchant un moyen de parler au professeur, le bureau était recouvert de nombreuse affaire dont une magnifique plume rouge, dont Draco soupçonnait d'être a l'origine du bel oiseau se trouvant à coté de lui. Celui ci regardait de nouveau dans sa direction et le jeune homme fut surpris de ressentir comme le sentiment d'être fixé par l'oiseau. Il n'y prêta pas attention et continua son tour du bureau, derrière celui ci se trouvait une petite porte qui conduisait très certainement vers la chambre du vieil homme. Il allait la traverser quand le phénix émit un champ gutturale si magnifique que Draco ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur, il se retourna dans l'espoir de voir l'oiseau chanter, mais il aperçu que celui ci le fixait encore. Curieux, il se décala de quelques mètre sur la droite et la tête du phénix suivi en conséquence. Draco ne put s'empêcher de lui parler.

- Tu peux me voir, personne ne le peut pourquoi toi ?

- Les phénix ont des caractéristiques bien spécial à leur race, dont celle de voir les invisibles, répondit une voix.

Draco crut d'abord que le phénix était pourvue d'une voix, ce qui était fort étonnant mais non impossible, surtout depuis que celui ci était le seul capable de le voir, mais il s'aperçu que le vieux directeur était apparut sur le seuil de la porte qu'il avait eu l'intention de traverser. Le vieil homme esquissa un sourire quand il vit l'expression ébahit du jeune garçon, il s'avança, sa grande cape violette a motif étoilé jaune traînait sur le dallage de marbre.

- Vous aussi, vous pouvez…

- Moi aussi je peux mon cher Malefoy, répondit le directeur

- Mais comment est ce possible ? J'ai passé plus de deux semaines a cherché quelqu'un qui pourrait…

- Je sais, je sais, le coupa encore le directeur. Saches que, vivant avec un phénix, j'ai adopté de nombreuse aptitude de cette race, et donc je peut te voir. Le phénix est un animal qui se sert de sa mort pour revivre, il a adopté une sorte de lien avec le monde de l'au delà, il peut donc voir certaine personne comme toi, dès personne ni tout à fait ici, ni tout à fait là bas.

- Vous savez donc pourquoi je suis comme ça ?

- Effectivement, mais ne pressons pas trop vite les choses. Cela fait longtemps que j'attend ta visite, je m'étonnais de ne pas t'avoir encore vu. Tout d'abord revenons sur ta mort, car tel est la première chose qui expliquera ce qui t'arrive.

- Tout le monde le sais non ? Vous aussi vous le savez, je sais que vous le savez, s'énerva le garçon.

- Tu sembles savoir de nombreuses choses, mais peut être pas assez pour expliquer ta présence ici. Laisse moi t'éclairer. Lorsque ton père t'as tué, qu'a tu ressentis ?

- De la haine, de la haine pour se traître, il a préféré sacrifié sa famille pour Lord Voldemort qui n'a fait de lui que son esclave. Il m'a tué pour rejoindre ses rangs, il n'est pas digne de vivre. Une haine profonde, voilà ce que je ressent pour lui.

- Voilà ce qui t'a amené à revenir sur terre, cette haine si forte. Je vais t'expliquer, à force de parler avec des être comme toi j'ai finalement compris comment se passait l'étape après la mort. Lorsque quelqu'un meurt son corps reste, son esprit, son âme lui part soudain dans un grand gouffre noir et sombre, il retombe dans les mains de toutes personnes qu'il a connut et celle ci le juge, après celui ci va dans l'Efaren, le lieu où les bons reposent, où son opposé, le Diantré si il est considéré comme mauvais. Certaine personne sont impossible à mettre dans un lieu précis, on sonde alors leur cœur et on cherche alors leur pire noirceur, et leur meilleur qualité. Qu'as tu vu exactement avant de remonter à la surface ?

- Un ange est apparut, elle était magnifique, c'était une fille, mais je n'ai pas put la reconnaître.

- Cet ange est justement ta meilleur qualité, celle ci est je crois, l'amour que tu portes à cette personne.

- C'est impossible, je n'aime personne, je n'aime que moi.

- Il semblerait que c'est cette raison qui ta poussé à revenir. Tu as deux épreuves à passer, celle de surmonter ta haine et de trouver cette fille, c'est pour te simplifier la tache que celle ci sera capable de t'entendre et de te voir comme je le fait. Tu es devenu un fantôme noir, c'est comme ça que je les appelle, comme du à le voir tu a certaine faculté singulière, tu es encore loin de les avoir toute trouvé, sache que certain fantôme noir reste des années avant de retourner dans l'au delà, j'espère que tu le fera plus rapidement. Trouves cette fille, et essaye de comprendre ta haine, tu verras ensuite.

- Mais où vais je la trouver ? Je ne sais pas qui c'est !

- Reste dans les environs si tu veux mon avis, tu ne tarderas pas à la trouver, et tu risques d'être surpris, après cela je doit te laisser, j'ai rendez vous avec la lune, elle est exigeante, elle ne m'attendra pas.

Le professeur partit ainsi, laissant Draco sur cette phrase énigmatique, le garçon resta hébété dans le bureau du directeur pendant quelques minutes avant de décider enfin de se mettre à la recherche de cette fille. Il devint alors aussi transparent que possible et se laissa couler sous le sol du bureau. Il avait l'intention d'aller dans la salle commune des serpentards, le seul endroit où il verrait les seules filles dont il pourrait avoir eu un pincement au cœur, le chemin le plus direct était de traverser le château de façon verticale, il se laissa donc couler à travers le sol.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il voulut passer par le chemin original, par pur nostalgie, même si il savait que ça ne l'aiderait pas pour autant. Il se retrouva donc de nouveau dans le grande salle, les quatre longues tables alignées était jonchées de couvert mais pas encore de nourriture, le repas allait bientôt commencé, les élèves affluaient traversant le corps de Draco sans avoir cette impression de froid qui nous prend quand on traverse un fantôme ordinaire. Draco, leva la tête vers le plafond, lasse, il était fatigué, même en fantôme il devait dormir. Il aperçut que le ciel était noir, les étoiles perçaient nettement et la lune brillait de mille feux, il comprenait ce qu'avait voulut dire le directeur, celui était justement assit à sa chaise et fixait Draco d'un air amusé.

Draco détourna son regard vers la table des Serpentards, nombre de ses amis y étaient, et aussi nombre de fille qu'il avait connu. Mais il ne souhaitait pas y aller, il ne voulait pas les voir s'amuser, se raconter des blagues, vivre alors que lui, éteint, était condamné à vivre invisible et transparent aux yeux du monde. Il décida d'aller dans son ancienne chambre, il se retourna et retraversa la grande porte qui séparait le hall de la grande salle. De nombreux élèves arrivaient encore, et bientôt il ne tarda pas à voir son ancien pire ennemis, Harry Potter, l'élu de mes fesses, comme il disait à ses amis avant, il était suivit de son grand amis weasmoche le grand benêt idiot et de la sainte nitouche de Granger, la pire de tous, arrogante, prétentieuse, et blonde, elle n'avait rien pour elle vraiment. En fait, Draco se rendit compte qu'ils se ressemblaient. Non, il disait n'importe quoi de toute façon elle restait une sale sang de bourbe.

Draco continua à avancer, il se trouvait au milieu de la pièce quand il saisit son nom dans le brouhaha des élèves se précipitant dans la grande salle, il se retourna vivement, il aperçu soudain l'ange qui lui avait tendu la main dans l'au delà, cette ange n'était que… non ce n'était pas possible

- Malefoy ? Mais je croyait que…

Hermionne Granger était plantée devant lui, alors que les autres élèves étaient tous entrer, y compris ses deux imbéciles d'acolytes.


	2. Explication Après une Douche

**Explication après une douche**

Draco avait fui le hall de l'entrée, il n'avait put rester devant cette fille. Et, sans prévenir, il s'était envolé vers le grand toit, traversant les grandes poutres de bois qui soutenait la large voûte qu'il avait trouvé rassurante et protectrice le jour de son arrivé à Poudlard, il y a sept ans. Il arrivait au premier étage, traversant au passage un autre fantôme, qui, sans le voir, se rendait au buffet pour se montrer aux élèves, et sans doute aussi pour se divertir se disait Draco, car la vie de fantôme n'était pas très amusante en soit et durait éternellement. Le pire pour le jeune serpentard c'est que lui personne ne pouvait le voir.

Personne à l'exception d'une seule personne, la seule personne que Draco est jamais détesté et hait au point d'avoir essayé de la tué plusieurs fois, mais sans y mettre de réel motivation. Cette personne, de plus, était une fille. En effet Draco c'était souvent cru gai lors de certaine fête avec ses amis, où il avait été particulièrement proche avec Zabini, son ami le plus confidentiel. Et en plus d'être une fille, elle pouvait postulé au palamarès des filles accumulant le plus de gourde possible. Elle était super laide, Draco n'aimait que les blondes à forte poitrine, et non une fille châtain clair (rattrapage…) qui fait office de planche à pain, et en plus de cela elle était une saleté de sang de bourbe. Draco trouvait tellement de défaut qu'il était étonné de voir une fille si nulle, car elle faisait aussi office de potiche pour son crétin de copain, Harry le balafré, et ne se rendait pas compte de l'amour que lui portait l'imbécile de singe de Ron Weasley.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Draco c'était aussi perdu dans les couloirs et s'était retrouvé devant le bureau du directeur. En apercevant la gargouille qui semblait le fixer, Draco sentit un nerf lâché au plus profond de son esprit et il ne put s'empêcher d'hurler sa colère dans le couloir.

- Mais pourquoi cette garce ? Je suis sur que tu ma mentis, vieux miteux, c'est pas celle que j'aime c'est pas possible, je la déteste, c'est pas possible.

Se livrant ainsi à un catharsis improvisé il se retrouvait à genoux sur le sol, et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, tout sa douleur et sa tristesse ressortaient enfin. Ses mains qui se tenaient sur le sol marbré recevaient les pleurs qui tombaient de son visage. Il se calmait et reprenait ses esprit quand une voix douce attira son attention.

- Je ne suis pas resté oublié du temps certes, mais je peut encore me vanter de ne pas avoir de ses acariens nuisibles sur moi, alors modéré vos propos jeune malefoy.

Draco se retourna et fit face à Dumbledore qui le surplombait de sa longue robe violette, les yeux, non menaçant, mais plein de compassion et de gentillesse. Draco détourna la tête et commença à se relever, il n'avait rien à dire à ce vieux croûton, et n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

- Laissez moi tranquille, vous n'êtes pas au buffet en bas ? Je vous y est vu tout à l'heure, comment avez vous fait pour monter aussi vite ?

- Mon cher Malefoy, auriez vous perdu le sens du temps avec celui de la raison, le repas est finit et je m'apprêtait à rencontrer calmement dans mes appartements, ne venez pas me demander de vous laisser tranquille si vous vous retrouver sans cesse devant l'entrée de mon bureau.

- Taisez vous, vous parlez toujours comme un vieux philosophe, vous croyez toujours tout savoir, ce n'est pas vous qui êtes à ma place, ça ce voit, comment pouvez vous comprendre ?

- Saches que l'expérience ne fait pas le sage, et que je suis plus apte à te comprendre que toi même. L'esprit embrouillé n'a jamais permit de réfléchir calmement. A ce propos, j'ai vu Mlle Granger rentrer confuse dans la grande salle alors vous même en sortiez.

Draco se mit alors à rougir à l'évocation du nom de la jeune fille.

- Est ce que je trompe ou j'ai eu raison en te disant de ne pas chercher trop loin ?

- Est ce que ça vous regarde ?

Draco repartit alors vers les grands escaliers dont les grincements pierreux résonnaient dans le couloir, il ne voulait pas parler à ce vieux. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas comprendre, personne ne pouvait. Il était seul. Seul au milieu de cet étrange pièce bordé de tableau où de lourds escaliers en pierre charriaient des élèves vers les nombreux couloirs et étages pour qu'ils puissent aller en cour. Les yeux de Draco qui se promenaient le long des tableaux s'arrêtèrent au 5ème étage où se trouvait la chambre des préfets ainsi que leur salle de bain. Il lui prit soudain l'envie de revoir ses anciens locaux, par nostalgie.

Il arriva dans le couloir et ne prit pas le temps de s'arrêter pour traverser le mur et pour entrer dans la large pièce qui faisait office de salle des préfets, Celle ci était vide, les élèves préférant la convivialité de leurs salles communes. Mais Draco avait toujours apprécié ce lieux pour le calme qui y régnait. La pièce était assez vaste et l'espace était partagé par une table basse entourée de quatre fauteuils ainsi que deux canapés moelleux au couleur ocre. Une grande fresque murale représentait les quatre fondateurs créant le château, et au dessus de la petite porte qui faisait office d'entrée une large banderole à l'effigie de l'école flottait mollement à cause d'une fenêtre ouverte. Il y avait deux fenêtres, l'une donnait sur le parc, et l'autre, qui était ouverte, donnait sur une cour dans le château, non loin d'elle se trouvait une porte qui donnait sur les chambres spéciales des préfets en chefs. Même Draco ne s'y était jamais rendu, mais il avait entendu dire par les frères jumeaux weamoche que les chambres étaient particulièrement luxueuses et agréables. Le regard de Draco revint sur la fenêtre ouverte, il était étonné que celle ci soit ouverte car personne ne se trouvait ici, et les fenêtres restaient généralement fermées. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil vers la porte menant aux chambres des préfets, et si il profitait de sa situation pour y aller ? Draco trouva cette idée excellente et se précipita vers la porte.

Sa tête puis son corps traversèrent la porte, il entra enfin dans un petit couloir sombre en lambris de bois, qui dégageait une certaine fraîcheur et pourtant d'humidité chaude. Trois autres portes se trouvait face à lui, dont une où se sortait une étrange fumée que ressemblait plus à de la vapeur d'eau, ce qui expliquait l'humidité environnante. Draco se dit que c'était sûrement là que se trouvait la salle de bain pour les préfets en chefs, et que quelqu'un devait sûrement s'y laver. Il ne connaissait pas le nom des nouveau préfets en chefs et était assez curieux, en plus cela lui faisait une bonne occasion de mater que se soit fille ou garçon. C'est donc avec un sourire malicieux que le jeune homme traversa la porte vers l'inconnu.

Comme il s'y attendais la pièce était en effet la salle de bain, et la fumée qui passait sous la porte provenait d'une large piscine faisant office de bain, elle ressemblait vaguement à celle des préfets simples mais en plus large et luxueuse. La chaleur était si étouffante que même Draco en fantôme sentait l'air chaud de la vapeur sur lui. Celle-ci était si intense que Draco apercevait juste le bord de la baignoire ainsi qu'une forme sombre et fine qui bougeait en son centre. Curieux, le serpentard s'approcha, marchant sur les dalles en marbre noir à veine rouge, il s'approcha de la baignoire et sans s'arrêter il franchit le bord en marbre blanc et or sans passer par dessus, l'eau ne le mouillait pas mais ralentissait ses mouvements, il approchait de la vague forme. Il se souvint avoir remarqué des vêtements féminins à l'entrée mais il avait été plus préoccupé par la personne qui portait les vêtements que ceux ci. La rumeur de l'eau qui dégoulinait se faisait plus forte et la forme plus distincte. Draco arriva si vite devant elle qui ne se souvint pas des derniers mètres qui lui restaient à faire, il oublia tout et se focalisa sur la personne nue qui lui tournait le dos présentant une paire de fesse plutôt alléchante, et ce n'est qu'en remontant les yeux sur le dos pour arriver vers la nuque, un endroit très érotique pour Draco, qu'il aperçu les cheveux châtains clair, qui même mouillés ondulait sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Il fut alors prit d'un gros doute.

- Granger ?

Les mots lui échappèrent de la bouche et la personne devant lui se retourna à vive allure, montrant au jeune homme que ses doutes étaient bien fondés.

- Malefoy ?

Les deux adolescents restèrent ébahit se regardant dans les yeux, mais ceux du Serpentard ne purent supporter la nudité sans se baisser et regarder vers des endroits souvent couverts. Hermionne, sentant les yeux du garçon descendre sous son nombril, saisit alors savon qui se trouvait non loin d'elle et le jeta à la figure de son voyeur sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Le projectile traversa la tête du garçon et vint s'éclater contre le mur de l'entrée.

Draco avait souvent comparé la gryffondor à une planche à pain mais là la situation lui prouvait le contraire, la jeune femme possédait de magnifiques formes, toutes à son avantage, qui lui allait très bien, se dit alors le jeune homme. Grisé devant tant beauté ce fut hermionne qui lui fit détaché son regard en rejoignant le bord du bassin à la nage pour ne pas que les yeux du garçon ne se promènent de nouveau sur son corps.

Elle prit une serviette de bain et tenta bien que mal de se rhabillé sous celle ci. Draco à coté d'elle la regardait d'un air amusé, aucun des deux n'avait encore parlé, et Draco n'avait pas fuis , ce qu'il avait fait tout à l'heure. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait le besoin de parler et comme les deux seules personnes à l'entendre était le vieux fou et cette sang de bourbe il n'avait pas trop le choix, il se rabattait sur Hermionne car il n'avait pas envie d'écouter les sarcasmes et les paroles philosophique de l'autre retraité. Il se décida à prendre la parole.

- Granger, je …

- Draco, si …

Les adolescents avaient commencé à parler en même temps, chacun rougissant de leur coté, seulement à cause de la chaleur se disaient il chacun de leur coté. Draco, mal polis et non galant qu'il était, prit la parole le premier.

- Dis, est ce que je peux te parler… en fait je suis mort et comme il y a des épreuves et ben… en fait … bon tu vois quoi ?

Les paroles incompréhensibles du jeune homme laissèrent Hermionne un peu déconcerté, la gryffondor se mit alors à sourire devant l'expression bête et angoissé que donnais la tête de Draco, celui se grattant la tête et regardant ses pieds ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise devant la belle jeune femme, celle ci habillée se tenait imposante face à lui, croisant les bras, attendant une deuxième réaction. Draco avait honte de ne pas avoir assuré face à une fille, comme il le disait souvent, même si Hermionne n'était qu'une Gryffondor, il se devait de faire honneur à lui même. Il releva la tête pour lui faire face et il remarqua ainsi le sourire narquois qui se dessinait sur les fines lèvres de l'adolescente, ce qui le mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Il voulut reprendre la parole mais Hermionne intervint enfin.

- Tu sais Malefoy, ce n'est pas la peine de me raconter, le professeur Dumbledore m'a tout dit je sais tout, donc évite de me conter ta vie, parce que franchement, tu en fait tout un drame mais c'est pas passionnant. Aller viens dans ma chambre on va s'expliquer.

Draco, choqué devant tant de caractère et persuasion, ne put que suivre la jeune femme dans ses appartements, il la suivit donc dans le couloir et entra dans sa chambre en passant par une des portes, ouverte cette fois ci, qui se trouvait aussi dans le petit couloir. Hermionne se tourna vers lui, souriante :

- Attend moi la je vais chercher un truc, fait comme chez toi.

Draco la regarda tourner vers la salle de bain puis s'assit sur le grand lit en baldaquin qui se trouvait près d'une grande fenêtre. Assit ainsi le garçon entreprit de se décrire la chambre dans sa tête comme s'il était scénariste de film où écrivain. Il faisait beaucoup cela depuis sa mort. La chambre était grande, environ la moitié d'une chambre commune de Serpentard qui accueillaient six élèves, donc à peu près six vois sept mètres sur une dizaine. Draco se disait que certain profitait d'un luxe non permit pour d'autre. S'il n'était pas mort il serait sûrement devenus préfet en chef, il se disait que la luxure était toujours donné au habitué, mais là cette chambre énorme était réservé à une sang de bourbe, il en avait presque honte pour Poudlard. En même temps, s'il avait été préfet en chef, il aurait partagé la salle de bain avec Granger, ce qui lui aurait parut horrible il y a quelques temps, mais après avoir été fantôme quelques semaines et après avoir vu Hermionne nue, il se disait que cela aurait put être pas mal tout compte fait. Ses yeux arrêtés par ses pensées reprirent du travail et balayèrent la chambre, il remarqua une grande armoire dont une des portes étaient un grand miroir qui ne le reflétait pas. Au pied de l'armoire se trouvait le sac de travail de l'adolescente et quelques mètres sur la droite se trouvait un grand bureau submergé de parchemin et de livre, et entre celui ci et l'armoire se trouvait un panier en tissu où dormait un gros chat orange que Draco avait déjà vu auparavant car il avait essayé de l'attraper pour le raser avec ses amis.

Hermionne arriva enfin avec une brosse à cheveux dans la main et une fine robe de chambre sur elle, elle était toujours aussi enjouée, comme Draco ne l'avais jamais vu, même quand il l'espionnait dans la bibliothèque pour savoir si elle avait un petit ami. Se souvenir revint soudain à Draco, pourquoi voulait il savoir si Granger avait un copain ? Bah, il devait sûrement avoir une excellente raison.

La jeune femme prit la chaise du bureau et vint s'asseoir devant Draco ce qui le gêna vu la taille assez minime de la robe de chambre et par la façon dont elle écartait les jambes sur la chaise. Elle prit la parole tout en se brossant :

- Bon je sais que ça pas être facile, mais comme je suis la seule capable de t'aider il va falloir faire des efforts, d'abord pas d'insulte, ok ?

Devant la conviction de la jeune femme mais aussi de sa beauté Draco secoua timidement de la tête, sans trop la baisser non plus pour ne pas passer pour un obsédé.

- Et puis on arrête de s'appeler Granger et Malefoy, on dira Hermionne et Draco, ça te convient peut être pas mais ça sera mieux.

Draco acquiesça de nouveau de la tête.

- Autre règle à suivre, personne n'est au courrant que tu es là, alors évite de me parler devant les autres, j'aurais l'air conne si je parle toute seule, ok ?

Nouvel acquiescement chez Draco.

- Et puis ne m'espionne plus jamais, sinon je dirais à tout le monde pourquoi tu peux me voir et pas les autres.

Draco se mit alors a rougir violemment, il espérait qu'elle ne parlerais pas de ça, mais évidemment le vieux croûton lui en avait parlé, de toute façon, se rassurât-il, ce n'est pas vrai ce truc. Il prit tout de même le courage de répliquer :

- Qui te croira ? Personne ne m'entend ni me voit, je peux te voir à poil quand je veux, et tu peux rien y faire.

- Je te déconseille fortement, Draco, répondit elle avec calme.

Il firent ensuite le point sur tout les « pouvoirs » de Draco. Celui ci pouvait voler, passer à travers tout, que ce soit murs, vitre, terre, il était juste ralentit par l'eau. Il pouvait aussi bien devenir consistant et marcher comme un vivant, ce qu'il faisait souvent d'ailleurs. Il ne pouvait touché que ses propres vêtements et avait le besoin de se reposer quelques heures, cinq tout au plus, par jour. Et malgré qu'il passait à coté de toutes saletés, les siennes par contre l'obligeait à se récurer avec des pouvoirs magiques, et il devait aussi aller au toilettes. Un bonne nouvelle c'est que il n'avait pas besoin de baguette pour créer des sorts, mais marchait seulement ceux qui avait des effets sur lui, car les autres passaient à travers les murs comme lui. Mais Draco se rendra compte plus tard qu'il possède bien d'autre pouvoir, en attendant Hermionne lui proposa un lieu pour dormir :

- Si tu veux la chambre d'à coté n'est pas occupé, Justin est partit chez lui son père vient de mourir dans un accident de voiture.

- Un accident de quoi ?

- C'est comme un accident de balais, mais en plus impressionnant et plus dangereux, tu connais pas les voitures ?

- C'est pas le truc que le singe et le crétin ont ramené en deuxième année ?

- Le singe et le crétin ? Tu veux dire Ron et Harry ? Soit plus polis avec eux sinon gare à toi, dit elle avec un faux air menaçant un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rigoler accompagner par Hermione, cela partit en euphorie, le premier signe d'un lien qui allait les unir. Il alla ensuite dans sa chambre pour se coucher, la même que Hermione mais en vide. Il était tout de même onze heure du soir. Draco s'endormit, un sourire sur son visage d'ange, le premier depuis sa mort.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 2

Voilà la fin du chap 2 je vais faire assez rapidement pour mettre le 3

En attendant vous pouvez lire mes autres fanfic, notamment « un amour naissant, ou nouvel amour » je ne sais plus comment je l'ai appelé qui se rapproche du genre de cette fan fic mais avec Lily et James.

En attendant laissez une review s'il vous plait !

PS : Pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas je suis un mec (ça se voit quand je décrit Hermione… -) alors éviter les erreurs dans les reviews, on m'a déjà fait le coup assez de fois !

REPS : Meria j'espère que ça ta plut, j'ai pensé à toi pour la dernière phrase !


	3. Draco Amoureux ?

**DRACO AMOUREUX**

Le soleil inondait d'un orange enflammé les eaux du lac, quelques poissons matinaux sautaient à la surface, les ondes s'entrechoquaient doucement. Les effluves de la rosée emplissaient les jeunes pousses, levant leurs têtes vers la future journée ensoleillée, les fleurs ouvraient gracieusement leurs corolles. Au dessus de tous, l'éveil frappait doucement le monde colorés du parc. Draco avait repris sa place sur le rocher, contemplant un jeune champignon automnale qui avait poussé là durant la nuit.

Sa vie était éphémère, celle de Draco éternel.

Le château baillait et commençait à sortir de son lit, Draco décida d'y retourner. Se levant de sa chaise de mousse verte, il avança rapidement vers le château, passant sous un grand pins. Il aperçu un écureuil s'assurant que personne n'était entrer dans sa cachette en vue de l'hiver, il tenait dans ses mains un gland, il ne put apercevoir Draco, mais se précipita vers son trou.

Il avais perçu quelque chose. Draco se retourna, et entendit quelque chose remué dans les fourrés. Il s'approcha et découvrit deux personnes pour les moins inattendu allongés ensemble, Ginny Weasley déshabillait Dean Thomas devant ses yeux. La scène qui prêtait à rire lui inspira plutôt du dégoût, il tourna la tête et reparti vers le château, ne s'apercevant pas du caleçon de Dean qui venait de lui passer à travers le bras.

Sa vie était finit, mais il n'avais pas vraiment envie d'en finir là. Il avait envie de prolonger son après vie, ou plutôt son avant paradis, ou enfer. Il traversa le parc, marchant doucement, nonchalant, réfléchissant à chacun de ses pas qui écrasaient les feuilles mortes sans en faire bougé une seule. Les élèves ayant déjà finit leur petit déjeuner commençaient à sortir du château pour se balader dans le parc, il aperçu cet imbécile de Hagrid qui revenaient de la forêt tenant dans ses mains, ou plutôt tirant de ses mains, une biche morte. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses pauvres sixième années qui voyaient ça, comment ne pas les choquer ? Lui même prenait pour pitié cette pauvre bête qui venait de se faire lapider par cet ignoble barbare inculte.

Détournant ses yeux une nouvelle fois, il se focalisa sur l'entrée béante du château, il préférais tirer un trait sur tout ce qui le ramenais à sa vie précédente. Y compris les bons souvenirs.

Il trouva Hermionne à la table des griffondors, il s'assit loin d'elle, non loin de son ancienne place, à la table des serpentards. Ils ne prêta pas attention à ses anciens compagnons, ses yeux océan et mélancolique étaient rivés vers la table des lions, vers la jeune fille. Celle ci était en pleine conversation avec ses amis, le singe et le pseudo-héros. Elle semblait heureuse, sa joie rayonnait, les seules moments douloureux de sa vie venait de lui, de Draco. Il se demandait comment il avait pu faire du mal à cette jeune fille si belle. Dans son ébahissement vers la jeune créature, il se rendit compte de la portée de ses propos. Il la haïssait hier, aujourd'hui il l'admire.

Trop de sentiments se mélangeaient, Draco n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas les sentiments. Aussi il se retira. Il s'envola, droit vers le plafond magique, vers un ciel bleu azur ensoleillé. Hermionne le remarqua dans les airs. Il évita son regard et se trouva enfin sur le toit de l'école. Là où régnait le calme.

Le toit était son lieu favoris, les vieilles briques d'ardoises subissaient la solitude et la mélancolies de plusieurs générations d'élèves qui venaient s'asseoir en ces lieux en passant par une fenêtre discrète.

Il se mit réfléchir a un plan comment il pourrait réussir à s'en sortir, le gros problème serait son père. Comment lui pardonner ? Impossible cet infâme l'avait trahit, lui et sa mère. Il les avait tué pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de ce cher voldy…Comment avait t'il oser ?

Mais pourquoi la tache qui lui était incombé était elle si dur ?

Jamais il n'arriverait a pardonner, il comprenait pourquoi Dumbledor l'avait informé que certain fantôme noir était resté des années sans retourner dans l'au delà. Il se demandait s'il arriverait un jour à pardonner à son père qu'il n'estimait même plus comme son géniteur. Et comment s'avouer aimer Hermionne. Il l'a trouvait un peu sympathique, pas mal mais il ne l'aimait pas !

Dehors le soleil prenait de l'ampleur, les élèves marchaient à travers le parc verdoyant vers les serres de botanique. Les capes volaient derrière les étudiants, chacun sortant du château, leur pas et leur chemin formait un route noire brodée de rouge, vert, bleu et jaune. Draco les enviait.

La forêt entourait le parc d'un manière inquiétante et protecteur d'un façon étonnante. Il avait souvent évoqué la maternité et le paradoxe de cette forêt. Elle l'attirait, et il la repoussait de manière étrange. Le vent remuait les arbres, les futaies ondulaient comme une unique force, comme une chevelure pleine de vie et de joie, comme Hermionne.

Il décida, coupant court à cette poésie dénué de sens, de redescendre et de rejoindre Hermionne pour la harcelé.

Il se souvint avoir vu l'emploi du temps de la jeune fille accroché à son bureau, il décida d'y aller.

Il arriva assez vite, volant à travers les murs, dans la chambre déserte de l'adolescente. Le chat orange lui aussi était parti. Il trouva vite l'emploi du temps et s'aperçu qu'elle avait actuellement cours de quidditch. Mais avant d'y aller il eu la bonne idée de fouiller dans les affaires de la jeune fille.

Une grande armoire se trouvait le long de la fenêtre, doté d'un grand miroir qui ne le reflétait pas. Il réussit à l'ouvrir en se mettant à l'intérieur et en donnant de la consistance à ses pieds et en la poussant. Il rigola seul de tout ses effort pour ouvrir une seul armoire. Et en plus dans le simple esprit pervers de fouillé les affaires d'une jeune fille.

Il regarda donc dedans, et ne trouva rien à part des vêtements, et bizarrement, de la lingerie sexy dont il n'aurais jamais pensé Hermionne capable de porter. En effet il trouva un bustier et un string en dentelle rouge, et dans esprit pervers il imagina la jeune fille les portant, il se mit dans la tête de l'espionner pour la voir dans la tenue sexy. Tout pervers qu'il était.

Il voulu toucher la lingerie mais ses mains passèrent à travers, il avait oublié qu'il était mort, que sa perversion n'avait rien d'excitant, puisque jamais il ne pourra toucher une fille. Jamais.

C'est alors qu'il aperçu un morceau de papier qui dépassait d'une culotte. Curieux il se demandait comment il pourrait voir ce que c'était, et malgré toutes les idées et tout ses essais il n'y parvint pas. Il approcha le plus possible de ce papier et s'aperçu que c'était une photo a en jugé par le papier et par l'image qui bougeait dans le coin.

Il entendit un grincement derrière lui, il se retourna vivement et aperçu le chat orange et patibulaire qui le fixait, ou plutôt qui fixait l'armoire. Le chat prit soudain son élan et lui sauta dessus. Prit de panique il vola sur le coté et le chat lui passa à travers et entra dans l'armoire. Le gros félin marchait maintenant sur les pulls mauves, il s'approcha de la lingerie marcha dessus fit demi-tour et s'allongea sur un soutien-gorge, la tête sur un bonnet. Cela fit rire Draco qui aperçu soudain que la photo était tombé par terre.

Il approcha il distinguait une personne dessus, c'est en se penchant sur la photo qu'il réalisa que c'était lui. Le choc fit le tour de son crâne. Hermionne cachait une photo de lui dans ses sous-vêtement, sexy qui plus est.

Ca c'était une nouvelle !

Il descendit aussitôt vers les vestiaires de sport ou les élèves devait se changer pour le quidditch, il avait l'intention de prendre sa revanche sur Hermionne. Elle l'avait quelque peu agacé la veille avec son sermon. Comme il s'y attendait les élèves se changeaient. Il prit la direction du vestiaire féminin, accomplissant encore une fois depuis sa mort des fantasmes de son vivant. Il vola à travers les jeunes filles de serpentard et Gryffondor se déshabillant impudiquement devant ses yeux éblouis, Il trouva Hermionne à coté des camarades de sa classe, en sous-vêtement quelconques.

Elle l'avait pas encore vu, il se rangea derrière elle et déclara :

- Alors on a pas mit son ensemble sexy, string et bustier ?

Elle se retourna vivement, si vivement qu'il eu l'impression qu'elle allait se décrocher la tête.

Elle éructa :

- Toi ?

L'élève derrière elle, qui n'était que Pansy Parkinson, fit des yeux rond, se demandant pourquoi Granger lui sautait dessus, la scène amusa particulièrement Draco.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Granger, tu m'agresses c'est ça ?

L'élève de Sepentard, agressive, agita ses poings de manière stupide et pathétique. Draco en eu honte pour les Serpentard et se demanda comment il avait ami et même un peu plus avec cette chose insignifiante. A coté Granger était autrement plus charismatique et belle, il fallait bien l'avouer.

La Gryffondor se rendit compte de sa gaffe et feignit d'ignorer Draco mais celui ci la sentait perturbé, il la suivit hors du vestiaire non sans s'être rincer les yeux sans que celle ci ne put intervenir.

Le cour débuta, elle se trouvait encore à coté des deux rigolo de kermesse, et on se demandait pourquoi ils assistaient au cour alors qu'ils savaient voler, lui, Draco séchait toujours cette heure ci.

Quand le professeur Bibine leur demanda de monter sur leur balais Draco se mit en face d'Hermionne pour la déstabilisé, elle était passablement mauvaise pour monter sur un balais. Tout le monde s'envola, y compris Draco qui suivait Hermionne. Il Décida alors de lui asséné le coup de grâce alors qu'elle volait à une dizaine de mètre à l'écart des autres, et à une quinzaine du sol :

- Sympa cette photo de moi dans tes sous-vêtements.

Hermionne reçu la phrase comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac, elle fit une embardé de plusieurs mètres et faillit se prendre la vitre de la salle de métamorphose où Mc Gonagall, qui enseignait aux 1ere année, faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Elle se rétablit enfin, et repris une direction sure. Elle chercha alors Draco des yeux qui s'était arrêté pour regarder si elle allait ou non s'écraser. Il s'approcha. Hermionne était rouge et semblait avoir envie de lui sauter dessus violemment pour l'étrangler, une tache impossible, et heureusement pour lui se disait Draco, car il n'aimerait pas la voir en colère. Il s'était déjà prit une jolie claque en 3ème année, il s'en souvenait. Elle allait hurler mais se retenais, ses mots avaient l'air de rester bloquer dans sa gorge, ou dans son cœur plutôt remarqua Draco. Elle reussit tout de même a parler :

- Mais comment as tu oser ! De quel droit sa tu fouiller dans mes affaires !

Draco qui s'amusait de sa colère répondit d'une manière cynique :

- Moi ? Je n'ai rien fouiller, la preuve, je ne peux pas toucher tes affaires ! C'est ton gentils matou qui me l'a montré, j'espère que tu n'avais pas confiance en lui !

- Je vais te tuer !

- Elle est bien bonne, tuer un mort ! Je te mets au défi, Granger !

- Ecoute moi bien Malefoy si tu oses encore fouillé mes affaires je te préviens…

- Oula et qu'est ce qui va m'arrivé ?

- Je ne t'aiderais plus, je t'abandonnerais à ton sort et tu devras te débrouillé tout seul !

Draco prit la menace à la rigloade, il était sur de tenir toutes les cartes dans ses mains, il n'allait pas perdre cette guerre psychologique :

- Et tu abandonnerais ton petit Draco chéri, que tu adores, et dont tu caches des photos dans ton armoire ? Je sais que tu es folles amoureuses de moi, tu ne peux pas m'ignorer !

- Et toi, pourquoi suis-je là seule que tu peux voir, tu m'aimes aussi, douffy !

1-1, Draco avait oublié ce détail, il n'y avait pas réfléchit, comment avait elle oser prononcer ses mots, « tu m'aimes aussi », ce n'était pas possible il n'aimait pas, personne, et surtout pas elle, et pourquoi ce « aussi » l'aimait elle finalement pour de vrai ? Il avait envisagé cela pour rire mais pas sérieusement, cela lui en mettait un sacré coup. Hermionne était repartis toute déboussolée, vers les autres, qui mettaient ça sur le fait qu'elle avait faillit avoir un accident. Draco, dans son habitude, abandonna la scène et partit dans les sous-sol de serpentard qu'il n'avait pas encore revu depuis son retour.

Le fait de retourvé la sombre salle commune des serpentards le rassura quelque peu, il pu réfléchir, il pesa le pour et le contre et vint alors à l'évidence. Oui, il devait être amoureux de cette jeune fille qu'il pourchassait depuis la 1ère année, il aimait Hermionne.

Il décida d'être franc et de l'avouer à la jeune fille, il retourna à la chambre des préfets.

Il n'y trouva personne, la photo de lui était dorénavant sur le bureau, Hermionne était donc passé. Il décida d'aller la chercher dans la salle commune des gryffondors, et il arriva là bas quelque temps plus tard. Il n'était jamais venu et il trouva l'aspect et la forme plutôt de mauvais goût. Toutes ses couleurs dorées et rouge, il n'aimait ça et c'était bruyant, tout le monde bavardait à voix haute, le préfet qui n'était autre que Ron Weasley, bavardait avec son pote potter. Celui ci était dans les bras de Ginny Weasley. Draco se demandait si Harry savait que sa copine venait de coucher le matin même avec un autre garçon qui se trouvait juste derrière eux, et qui regardait d'un œil mauvais le prétendu héros.

Il allait partir quand il entendit un grand bruit derrière lui, suivit d'un hurlement, Harry se roulait par terre enlacé avec Dean et se lançaient des coup de poing dans les cotes. Draco comptait rester regarder le spectacle, et surtout avoir le plaisir de voir le débile de Potter se faire défoncer la tête, mais il se souvint de sa venue ici et préféra chercher Hermionne. Il préférais son histoire amoureuse à celle de ses imbéciles. La sienne était nettement plus dramatique et tragique. L'amour d'un mort et d'une vivante, amour impossible mais nécessaire. Décidément il aimait bien les paradoxes.

Il ne l'a trouva nul part, dans aucune salle de cour, dans aucun passage secret, dans aucune salle caché, même la salle sur demande était vide. Dépité il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester chez les gryffondor regarder la bagarre. Il décida de s'exiler vers le lac comme il le faisait à son habitude le matin quand tout était si calme.

Le bord du lac, où les élèves allaient, était bondé d'étudiant profitant de la matinée où il n'avait pas cour pour certain pour faire leurs devoirs. Lui n'allait jamais là, il préférait un coin abandonné et oublié près de la forêt, un petit rocher couvert de lichens l'accueillait toujours, de là il contemplais le château et sur ce remugle de vie qui l'exaspérais. Les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, il marchait tout en flottant vers son âtre. Finalement il acceptait cette fatalité, celle d'être amoureux d'Hermionne, fatalité qui n'en était pas une maintenant. L'idée lui paraissait tout réfléchi assez convenable. Il avait été vraiment attiré depuis hier par la jeune fille et lui avoué ses sentiments qu'il ne pouvais ignorer allait améliorer leur relation. Il l'espérait, car elle semblait le haïr quand il l'avait quitter un peu plus tôt.

Il arriva enfin à son rocher, et aperçu tard que quelqu'un y était déjà assit à sa place, il s'approcha et distingua la jeune fille pour lequel son cœur avait fondu, la voir lui étreignait le cœur. Elle pleurait, murmurant son nom à lui, de manière si douloureuse qu'il ne put s'empêcher de verser à son tour des larmes. Elle le l'avait toujours pas vu, il arriva derrière elle et l'interpella, en larme de la voir si triste à cause de lui.

- Hermionne, je crois que je t'aime !

Elle se retourna soudain, ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, ses cheveux châtains lui tombaient tristement sur les épaules, son air dépité évoquait un malheur profond, Draco ne put résisté à son charme. Il murmura doucement, trois mot noyé par ses larmes.

- Je t'aime.

Les yeux d'Hermionne s'ouvrirent d'un coup, sa bouche, magnifique, sourit de la plus belle manière qui soit, elle était si belle.

Draco se sentit bête et vacilla.


	4. Changement Morphologique

CHAPITRE 4

L'eau s'était arrêtée de vibrer, le vent avait stoppé sa course folle, le temps lui-même semblait se s'arrêter.

Le corps de Draco s'approchait de celui d'Hermionne. Il fermait les yeux, sentant sur son visage le parfum de la jeune fille. Son corps se raidit, comment espérer l'embrasser son corps n'avait pas de consistance. Malgré ça, sa tête continuait d'avancer, et soudain il sentit quelque chose d'étrange, chacun de ses muscles, de ses nerfs, son corps entier résonnaient. Tous ses poils se raidirent, comme s'il avait la chair de poule. Le corps d'Hermionne continuait d'avancer, et ses lèvres, tendues vers lui, l'appelaient. Elles étaient si près que Draco sentait le souffle de la gryffondor. Alors à la surprise du jeune serpentard ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes. Puis vient le tour de leur langue. Et tout s'arrêta. Elle recula vivement et lui aussi, il approcha sa main de son visage, et la toucha, sa main était arrêtée par la chair rosée des joues de l'adolescente.

- Hermionne je peux te toucher, tu as vu ? Je ne suis plus un fantôme.

Hermionne abasourdi, plus par la déclaration que par le phénomène qui touchait Draco se leva, et sauta précipitamment du rocher, s'éclaboussant la robe. Elle se retourna vers Draco et lui prit les mains.

- Retournons au château s'il te plait, dit-elle alors

- Mais je suis censé être mort, si tout le monde me voit ca va être la panique. Ou alors ça ne marche qu'avec toi, c'est possible je n'avais jamais eu ça avant que … je te dise.

Hermionne comprenait l'allusion à la déclaration. Elle se tourna vers la surface du lac, le soleil commençait à décliner, et de lourd nuage arrivait, la journée splendide allait vite devenir sombre, sauf dans le cœur des deux adolescents. Deux autres élèves, qui était assis le long du lac et qui n'avait pas du tout vu Hermionne rentrèrent au château le sac sous le bras. La gryffondor se souvint que l'heure était au repas du soir, elle devait vite rentrer pour mettre une robe propre et non trempée comme celle qu'elle portait.

- Attend moi, je reviens dans une heure, si je peux, va derrière la cabane à Hagrid. Je vais dire à Harry et Ron de venir dire bonjour à ce bon vieux Hagrid.

- Mais ce gros monstre débile va me voir, et au pire il va tuer avec son arbalète de troll.

- Ne dis plus jamais de mal de lui, c'est un ami.

- Si tu le dis.

Elle s'enfuit alors à toute jambe vers le sombre château. Draco quant à lui prit le chemin de la cabane délabré du garde-chasse.

Le vent commençait se lever, soulevant, quand il marchait, la mèche blonde qui lui barrait les yeux. Il marchait le long de la forêt interdite, prudemment pour ne pas se faire voir, et silencieusement en marchant sur un sentier de mousse. Les arbres, et la forêt lui paraissaient inquiétants à cause de sa récente sortie d'état fantomatique.

Le soir se faisait pesant, les lourds nuages arrivaient rapidement, cachant le soleil qui tombait peu à peu. Il arriva à la vieille cabane en pierre avec l'impression d'être observé, la forêt était inquiétante. Il s'assit sur une bûche derrière la maison du garde-chasse, et attendis patiemment.

Le temps c'était dégradé, le vent tournait en tempête, les nuages étaient devenus de grosses masses noires, quand arriva enfin Hermionne et ses deux copains crétins. Draco les vit arriver en courant, guettant derrière eux la présence de Rusard, qui les aurait tous collé un vendredi soir s'il savait que des élèves sortaient hors des heures non autorisées.

Le serpentard se cacha, et les vit frapper à la porte, mais personne n'ouvrait. Il craignit soudain que l'un des deux crétins eut l'idée de faire le tour et donc de l'apercevoir.

Il entendit alors un craquement derrière lui Hagrid se tenait alors à l'orée du bois, le regardant d'un œil étonné. Il rugit :

- Toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Il arrivait d'un pas décidé vers Draco, les yeux bouillonnants de colère. Mais soudain il passa à coté de Draco et prit Potter, qui avait finalement fait le tour, par le col, et vit à son tour les deux autres compagnons du héros pathétique.

- Tous les trois ? Comme par hasard ! On ne vous a pas dit qu'il était dangereux de se promener la nuit, il y a des mangemorts en liberté partout, et ils ont bien décidés d'attaquer le château. Entrez vite.

Draco, abasourdis, se remettait de sa frayeur, il avait bien cru que le géant allait le tuer. Il se ressentit de nouveau fantôme, mais une question le taraudait, pourquoi pouvait-il touché Hermionne alors qu'il ne pouvait pas avant ? La situation semblait avoir retrouvé son calme, il était redevenu ce qui le hantait depuis des semaines, un fantôme. Inquiet tout de même, il entra dans la cabane d'Hagrid. Hermionne et ses amis étaient assis autour d'une petite table, Potter, les fesses sur un lit recouvert de peaux de bête douteuses, discutait de la situation dans le monde de la magie, Hermionne était occupée avec une tasse de thé brûlante. Ron lui subissait les assauts du nouveau molosse d'Hagrid, plus grand et plus baveux que le dernier, qui était mort empoisonné.

La jeune adolescente remarqua enfin Draco, elle lui accorda un signe pour lui montrer qu'il ne devait pas lui causer de problème. Il se mit dans un coin et écouta la conversation.

Hagrid discutait des mangemorts et hurlait de colère:

- Ils n'ont même plus de valeur, voila qu'ils tuent des chiens et leurs propres enfants. D'abord mon chien, et après ça le fils de Malefoy, d'après que c'est Voldemort qui aurait demandé à Lucius de le tuer en preuve d'obéissance.

Draco prêta l'oreille, on parlait de lui, mais il n'aimait pas cette façon d'être considéré à la même valeur qu'un chien.

Harry, lui semblait défaitiste, ce qui n'était pas son habitude.

- Et tu crois que Voldemort avait des remords avant de me tuer. Ils n'ont aucune morale, et je serais le prochain sur la liste, ils ont ma tête sur leur liste des nuisibles, et je suis le premier

La situation revenait sur le pauvre petit héros pathétique qui avait perdu ses parents. Draco n'était pas d'humeur à l'entendre se plaindre, il préféra retourner au château et passer par le bureau du directeur pour lui toucher deux mots au sujet du phénomène qu'il lui était arrivé tout à l'heure. Il traversa vite le parc qui était maintenant plongé dans un début de nuit froide

Le château était quasiment désert, à part quelques élèves faisant la jonction entre la bibliothèque et leurs dortoirs.

Il arriva devant le bureau du directeur assez vite et s'apprêtait à entrer, quand le ministre de la magie sortit accompagné du frère Weasley. Draco les traversa et entra dans le bureau où le directeur le reçu de façon la plus sobre possible.

- Tient donc Malefoy, que me vaut votre visite, des nouvelles plus plaisantes que celles d'avant j'espère. Le ministre de la magie n'est pas très gai en ce moment. Oh il faut dire que la situation dans le monde de la magie est quelques peu bouleversé, surtout depuis votre mort.

- Je ne suis pas venu parler géopolitique. Tout à l'heure, il s'est passé quelque chose de… bizarre. J'ai touché Hermionne et j'ai eu l'impression d'être consistant, c'était très étrange, je n'ai jamais vécu ça.

Le directeur releva rapidement le visage vers Draco, sa tête semblait soudain s'effondrer comme s'il avait reçu un choc.

- Ah, dit alors le directeur d'une manière peu rassurante. Ce qui devait se produire c'est produit, mais cela a été plus rapide que je ne le pensais. Il serait peut être temps que tu sois au courant de certaines choses. Ca risque d'être long.

Draco, étonné, et plutôt inquiet vint poser ses fesses sur le petit fauteuil qui faisait face au grand bureau de marbre du directeur. Le phénix était toujours là et le regardait d'une manière étrange, cherchant au fond de l'âme de Draco ses pires souvenirs, tentant des annihiler. Le garçon se sentait bien, la texture du fauteuil et le directeur le rassurait. Celui-ci vient s'asseoir sur son grand siège élégant, majestueux, dominant du même coup Draco et le reste de la salle. Il prit alors un ton grave.

- Tu viens donc, il me semble bien de passer une étape importante de ta mort, et de la fin de cette vie de fantôme. Je t'explique, mais écoute bien, ce n'est pas si facile. Quand tu est arrivé au jugement et que l'on ta renvoyé sur terre, tu as écopé de deux épreuves qualifiantes, comme je te l'ai dis, celle là vont te permettre de rejoindre l'Efaren ou le Diantré. Tu viens de passer la première épreuve, c'est-à-dire d'aimer, et d'avouer ton amour à l'ange de tes rêves, Hermionne, et je t'en félicite. Maintenant te reste l'autre, sans doute la plus dur, sauras tu pardonner à ton père le fait de t'avoir tué. Si tu réussis tu iras dans l'Efaren, le paradis, comme l'appelle certain, mais si tu échoue alors il se passera quelque chose de spécial. Si tu avais échoué au deux épreuves tu aurais été envoyé au Diantré, mais tu as réussit l'une des deux. Maintenant si tu échoues la deuxième, que se passera-t-il ? Alors comme tu seras entre deux envois, un juge viendra, et lui décidera de ce qui va se passer, il décidera d'où tu iras.

- C'est plutôt compliqué votre truc, c'est qui le juge exactement ?

- Nul ne le sait, et toi tu le sauras le moment venu si tu échoues à la deuxième étape.

- Vous voulez dire que j'ai encore une chance d'aller en enfer ?

- Seulement si tu échoue, oui, mais tout dépendra de ton juge. Maintenant je pense t'avoir tout dis, as-tu des questions ?

- Pas pour l'instant, mais je sais où vous trouvez au cas où.

- Très bien passe donc une bonne soirée, et profite bien du nouveau pouvoir que tu viens d'avoir.

Draco se retira du bureau, au sortir des marches il avait dans la tête une très bonne idée de comment utiliser son nouveau pouvoir. Il avait dans l'idée que le vieux directeur avait eu la même que lui, un sacré pervers mine de rien le grabataire.

Il rejoignit rapidement Hermionne dans sa chambre et lui appris la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le directeur. Ensuite il lui exposa l'idée qui avait germé dans son grand esprit pervers, et Hermionne hurla de désapprobation.

- Quoi, tu veux que l'on couche ensemble mais tu ne vas pas bien !

- Ne hurle pas. Tout de suite tu mets les grands mots, on vient juste de se mettre ensemble je pensais que l'on pourrait fêter ça, au moins honorer l'événement. Et puis ca serat l'occasion pour toi de mettre ton joli bustier.

Hermionne exaspéré s'assit sur son lit, pourquoi tous les mecs étaient toujours pareils, le sexe avant tout. Elle regarda son armoire en pensant au bustier qu'elle avait acheté en secret, était-ce l'occasion espérée ? Dehors les lourds nuages recouvrirent le château d'un voile noir, l'obscurité reprenait ses droits, les étoiles et la lune étaient absent, seule l'obscurité régnait dehors, emplissant chaque recoin du château et de l'âme des élèves. La fatigue rongeait les sorciers plus tôt que prévus, les jeunes 1ères années étaient déjà parties se coucher, pensant au cours du lendemain, certain à leur existence, au futur, à leur vie. Les rêves s'insinuaient dans les lits, rampant sur la conscience des enfants, fermant les cloisons de l'esprit, et ceux-ci tombèrent dans le gouffre du sommeil.

Draco reprenait sa consistance, Hermionne se plongeait en lui, offrait son corps et son cœur au garçon, se donnant entièrement.

Le réveil fut plus tôt que prévu. Hermionne entendis les premiers hurlements vers une heure du matin, elle était nue, sous ses draps le long de son corps Draco dormait comme un bébé, les cheveux blonds du jeune homme se répandaient sur son corps cachant les seins magnifiques de la gryffondor. Lové comme un serpent Draco se réveilla doucement, il sourit à son amie, et se demanda soudain ce qui l'avait sorti de ses rêves. Hermionne prit la parole :

- J'ai entendu plusieurs cris, il doit se passer quelque chose.

- Attends, reste ici je vais aller voir moi je ne crains rien.

- S'il te plait ne tente rien, jure le moi.

- Que veux tu que je fasse ?

- Promet le moi c'est tout.

Draco parti de la chambre sur sa promesse, avant de se laisser couler sous le sol il jeta un coup d'œil au bustier en dentelle rouge qui se trouvait par terre, il avait passé une nuit exquise.

Il arriva assez vite dans le grand escalier. Les cris venaient du bas, et une épaisse fumée montait en traversant Draco qui s'était élancé vers le sol. En chemin il aperçu plusieurs élèves courant au hasard des couloirs, l'air affolé et apeuré. Dumbledor surgit du couloir qui menait à son bureau, Draco le suivit et le questionna sur l'agitation qui régnait.

- Je me lève juste comme toi, je ne sais rien de ce qui se passe, MacGonagall n'est pas apparut elle doit être occupé. Je crains qu'il y a eu une intrusion de plusieurs amis à ton père, peut être nous a-t-il fait l'honneur de les accompagnés, répondit-il.

Draco craignait ce jour depuis que le directeur lui avait appris que le pardon était l'une des conditions d'un mort heureuse. Il allait devoir lui pardonner, et cela lui paraissait impossible. Il allait être confronté directement avec son assassin, son père. La dernière dois qu'il l'avait vu il se trouvait face à lui, la baguette levé sur le torse de son fils, puis dans sourire froid il avait éclairé la pièce sombre qui était la chambre de Draco d'une lumière verte mortelle.

Le directeur suivit du jeune fantôme arrivèrent en bas de l'escalier, et le premier spectacle qui leur fut donner de voir était tout simplement horrible. Des corps d'élèves jonchaient le sol, il devait y en avoir une vingtaine. Dumbledor se pencha et tata leur pouls. Il se releva visiblement rassuré et lança de sa baguette un sort qui ranima tous les élèves. C'est à ce moment que Draco eut un mauvais pressentiment, les 20 élèves sortaient d'une classe de nuit en divination, ils étaient tous ensemble, donc avaient tous été pétrifiés en même temps. Et Draco ne connaissait que deux personne capables d'un sort comme ça. Son père ou Voldemort. Draco avait vu Lucius s'entrainer sur des troupeaux de chèvres, d'un seul coup de baguette tous les ovins s'éffondraient dans le pré.

L'origine de la fumée était encore inconnu elle provenait d'un couloir qui propageait une lumière chaude, soyeuse, er malgré tout menaçante. En avançant Draco aperçu les flammes qui léchaient les murs, rongeant les tapisseries héroïques. Les dragons rouges des fresques de tissus semblaient revivre de toute leur splendeur, inondant le couloir de leur haleine enflammée, vengeant ainsi les bêtes chassées qu'ils représentaient. Le directeur lança vite un sort qui éteignit les ravages. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin en quête de l'auteur du feu, traversant les braises rougissantes à deux, écrasant les débris noirs de l'histoire magique des sorciers qui se rependait aujourd'hui en cendre à leurs pieds.


	5. La Rencontre

**LA RENCONTRE**

Draco et Dumbledore sortirent du couloir et entrèrent dans un large hall circulaire d'où partait deux axes, Le directeur décida de partir vers la droite. Draco continua seul vers le couloir gauche. Les murs étaient noircis par le feu, les pierres apparentes s'effritaient, le couloir semblait rétrécir au fur et à mesure que Draco avançait.

La fumée épaisse l'empêchait de voir où il allait. Marchant droit devant lui, il arriva soudain dans un grand hall. Il reconnu les deux gargouilles en pierre qui grimaçaient au dessus la porte en face de lui, il était devant la salle d'histoire de la magie. La fumée se dissipant, il reconnu aussi les bancs où il attendait les cours avec ses amis quand il était encore vivant. Il pénétra dans la pièce en passant au travers de la porte. La salle n'avait pas changé, sauf qu'une épaisse fumée l'empêchait de voir plus loin que les deux derniers rangs de bureau. Il tendit la main vers la fenêtre qui se trouvait à sa droite. Une sorte de rayon violet parti s'écraser contre les vitres, les faisant voler en éclat. Draco n'avais jamais envisagé de jeter des sorts avec la main, pourtant il venait de le faire, sans savoir pourquoi, il savait qu'il réussirait, même si c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça.

L'épaisse fumée commençait à s'échapper, laissant apparaître le bureau et le fond de la salle, quand un cri assourdissant déchira le seul crépitement des flammes. Il venait de derrière lui, Draco retourna sur ses pas le plus vite possible, un faible gémissement venait du couloir que Dumbledore avait prit. Il prit immédiatement la direction du directeur, le même couloir que celui qui allait vers la salle d'histoire, se profilait devant lui. Les flammes récentes brulaient encore, ça et là, les dernières draperies qui se tortillaient sous la chaleur aveuglante du feu. Draco avançait vite, mais se sentit traverser quelqu'un, il sentit une âme meurtrie derrière lui. Se retournant il aperçu un enfant allongé sur le sol, au milieu des cendres, il était allongé en position fœtales, son corps était recouvert d'une substance bleu magique, en dessous Draco pouvait voir des dizaines de coupures et taillades qui déchiraient sa peau. L'élève devait être en première ou deuxième année pas plus, il gémissait en pleurant. La magie bleue qui l'entourait commença à refermer ses blessures, Draco se souvint du même sort que Dumbledore avait utilisé sur Goyle quand celui-ci avait essayé de se raser en ensorcelant son rasoir, qui l'avait carrément attaqué. Le sort commençait juste son action, donc Dumbledore ne devait pas être loin devant lui.

Draco laissa le garçon, et avança vite, il arriva devant une nouvelle sale, d'où il entendait des voix. Il entra et trouva Dumbledore debout la baguette pointée vers Draco. Celui-ci entendit alors une voix sifflante dans son oreille. Se retournant il aperçu une silhouette encapuchonnée, seule deux yeux brillants révélaient la présence d'un homme sous la longue robe noire. Voldemort lui faisait face, ainsi qu'à Dumbledore.

Le mage noir lança soudain un regard surpris vers Draco. Une main osseuse presque décharnée sortit d'une des manches, Voldemort pointa de son doigt crasseux le jeune serpentard. Sous sa capuche ses pupilles allongées se dilatèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. Celle de Draco fut d'autant plus grande qu'il ne s'attendait pas à être vu du seigneur des ténèbres. La voix d'outre-tombe de Voldemort siffla en direction de Draco.

- Comment peux-tu être là ? J'ai vu ton cadavre, ton père ta tué.

La rage faisait trembler sa main. Dumbledore prit calmement la parole.

- Tom, tel que tu vois le jeune malefoy, il est effectivement mort. Seulement, son esprit est encore rattaché à la terre.

- Comment, comment ?

Voldemort tremblait d'incompréhension, il enleva sa capuche, laissant apparaître la peau lisse et rugueuse de son visage. Les deux fentes de son nez inspiraient rapidement de l'air. Il semblait emprunt à une excitation extrême depuis la venue de Draco.

- L'amour, mon cher Tom, l'amour comme toujours est la clé de tout, et le point noir de ton ignorance et de ta faiblesse. Il t'a déjà trahit il ya 17 ans quand…

- Tais-toi ! Pourquoi j'arrive à le voir ?

- Il semblerait su tu es un rapport assez spécial avec la mort, tellement spécial que tu peux être en contact, et avec les vivants et avec les morts.

- Il est mort, mais pourquoi est-il là ?

Il montrait du doigt le garçon. Draco, qui se voyait devenir le sujet de discution des deux hommes, commençait à bouillir de rage pour cet homme infâme qui avait demandé sa mort, lui interdisant aujourd'hui l'espoir de vivre. Dumbledore, pointant toujours le seigneur des ténèbres avec sa baguette, tira une chaise et s'assit dessus en remettant sa robe.

- Ca serait bien long à t'expliquer, et je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie. Tu n'es surement pas venu ici pour entendre de vieilles histoires sur la mort. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu es venu ce soir, nous rendre visite.

Reprenant son sérieux, Voldemort sourit au vieil homme.

- Je venais te dire bonsoir, amicalement bien entendu.

- Tes sarcasmes me désespèrent Tom, es-tu venu seul ?

- Aurais-tu voulus d'autre invité ?

- Je me serais déjà bien passé de ta présence.

- Je te trouve bien antipathique ce soir, mon cher Albus, bien sur que j'ai amené quelques amis, ils doivent d'ailleurs se promener quelque part dans le château en testant deux trois sort sur tes élèves, alors que toi et moi, on discute ici tranquillement.

Dumbledore, inquiet, ne cessait de se lever et de se rassoir, tout en gardant sa baguette fixée sur le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Qui est venu ? Dis le moi !

- Oh juste quelques papas venus voir leurs fils, Goyle, Crabbe, et Malefoy aussi, bien que celui-ci croit son fils dans un cimetière, dévoré par les asticots. C'est surement le cas, mais son esprit lui est ici, voila une bonne surprise pour ce papa aimant.

Draco, bouleversé par ce que venait de dire Voldemort parti aussitôt. Le mage noir resta donc seul avec Dumbledore.

- Tiens donc, notre ami se fait la malle.

- Tom, si tu étais sérieux un peu, qu'est ce que tu veux, je n'ai pas envie que cette école finisse en boucherie.

Draco était repartis très vite laissant les deux magiciens entre eux, il allait directement dans la salle commune des serpentards car c'est là qu'il pensait avoir le plus de chance de voir son père. En passant sous les sols il arriva vite dans les cachots. Le couloir qui menait à la salle lui paraissait interminable, jamais il n'avait été aussi hargneux, il concentrait toute sa haine dans son poing, il voulait tuer son père, maintenant !

Il arriva dans la salle commune qui était vide à cette heure tardive, les élèves étaient tous dans leur dortoir, rien ne les avait perturbé, et personne n'était venu les réveiller. Draco ne trouva ni les parents des gorilles, ni son père. Il eu soudain l'idée d'aller voir Hermione pour s'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité.

En rien de temps il arriva dans le couloir en lambris, et entra dans la chambre de la préfète en chef. La chambre n'avait pas changé depuis son départ, la seule chose qui est changé était l'absence inquiétante d'Hermione. Il vérifia dans le lit elle n'était pas la, elle n'était pas dans la salle de bain non plus. Pris de panique il ne savait plus où aller. Sa tête lui tourna soudain, il fut obligé de s'arrêter pour réfléchir, son corps plasmique et son esprit s'était distinct comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, il devait lutter contre l'envie de s'adonner aux pulsions destructrices qui l'ordonnaient de détruire la moindre chose qui lui tombaient sous la main.

Il arriva désorienter dans la salle commune, quand il aperçu le père de Goyle qui courait ridiculement vers la sortie, il se dirigeât ensuite vers les grands escaliers. N'espérant pas mieux, Draco suivit de près le ridicule mangemort, qui essayait de courir essoufflé dans les hauts escaliers massifs, il ne pouvait pas le voir ce qui permettait à Draco de lui collé aux basques. Le mangemort monta jusqu'au dernier étage. La disparition d'Hermione l'affolait, il envisageait déjà le pire, et se voyais priver du seul rapport encore humain qui le rattachait au sol, mais aussi à l'espoir d'une existence heureuse. Sa barrière sentimentale avait explosé pour la première fois, mais la raison de ce boom émotionnel venait de disparaître alors qu'une bande de fous furieux racistes se promenaient dans le château et qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à enlever la vie à Hermione, la considérant comme impure.

Le père de Goyle monta jusqu'au dernier étage, puis prit le couloir qui menait à la salle de divination. Mais avant d'arriver à l'escalier en colimaçon qui donnait dans la haute salle de divination, le mangemort prit une petite porte sur sa droite, dont Draco n'avait jamais fait attention. Elle donnait sur une sorte de placard étroit où était entreposés plusieurs étagères couvertes de vieux livres poussiéreux, comportant tous des titres référant à la divination, comme « La gloire du troisième œil », « Comment explorer la destinée » ou encore « Les milles signes de la vision monochromatique ». Draco se disait qu'il devait y avoir peut plusieurs années de livre, peut être mis au placard par les professeurs les uns après les autres préférant chacun leur livre à ceux de leur précédents collègue.

Goyle père avança péniblement du fait de son imposante masse dont avait hérité son fils, il tenta de se frayer un chemin à travers les étagères, jusqu'à une étroite fenêtre que Draco n'avait pas encore remarqué. Goyle l'ouvrit, et sortit sa baguette, la pointant vers la fenêtre, celle-ci s'agrandit soudainement, Goyle passa difficilement une jambe puis l'autre, et disparu de l'autre coté. Draco, étonné, se rappela qu'il se trouvait au point le plus haut du château, et que donc, par la même occasion, Goyle venait de se jeter dans le vide. Il passa a son tour par la fenêtre et s'aperçu qu'elle donnait sur une cour entourée de mur, sans aucune fenêtre sauf celle qu'il venait de traverser. La cour était carré, simple sans aucune décoration, sauf un braséro qui dominait l'espace au centre. L'un des quatre murs n'était que la tour de divination qui s'élevait sur quelques mètres. Draco n'avait jamais vu cette cour auparavant, cet endroit pourtant accessible à presque tout le monde, si tant soi peu que l'on connaisse son accès, avait pourtant l'air d'être secrèt, confiné, accueillant les néophytes d'un culte sacré, qui devait se rassemblé autour de ce braséro, qui aujourd'hui était éteint.

Goyle fit le tour de la cour, et quand il s'aperçu qu'il était seul, du moins le croyait-il, le père du gorille poussa un juron, se plaignant ouvertement du père de Draco :

- Magne toi, qu'il disait, si tu n'est pas là bas dans 5 minutes tout va foirer. J'arrive, et comme par hasard il n'y est pas, il a beau être plus riche que moi, ca ne l'autorise pas à me faire courir pour rien.

Après avoir pousser un autre juron il s'assit le long du haut mur de la tour de divination. Draco ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait, mais il avait tout de même une petite idée de la présence de Goyle ici, et du rendez vous des mangemorts dans cette cour. Il eu cette idée après avoir vu un signe distinct sur le braséro, un serpent qui se lovait autour d'un crâne. La marque des mangemorts, de Voldemort. Cet endroit devait être un ancien lieu de rendez vous, qui datait peut être de la jeunesse de Voldemort. Ce braséro devait avoir une signification, mais Draco ne savait pas à quoi il pouvait servir à part à éclairer la cour la nuit. Le braséro etait de pierre blanche, en forme de coupe, ou de calice, il représentait maintenant aux yeux de Draco une sorte de graal de la magie noir. Graal qu'il aurait vénéré il y a peu de temps encore.

Pas mal de temps s'était coulé, peut être 20 minutes, quand Draco entendis du bruit qui venait de la fenêtre, et soudain il vit le père de Crabbe qui sautait dans la cour, Le père de Goyle se leva aussitôt. Le père de Draco n'arriva pas, Crabbe essoufflé raconta ce qui c'était passé à son ami.

- C'est le bordel, tu peux pas imaginer.

L'imposant Goyle prit Crabbe par le col énervé.

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'attends ici tout seul, pourquoi vous êtes pas venu, il est où Lucius ?

- Il arrive, il a eu des problèmes avec Potter et ses amis, la sang-de-bourbe et le fils à Weasley.

- Faut toujours qu'on ai des problèmes avec eux. Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté pour l'aider ?

Fatigué, Crabbe s'appuya le dos le long du mur.

- On les a rencontré dans le hall d'entrée, le seigneur des ténèbres est avec Dumbledore donc on ne pouvait pas le dérangé. Potter est arrivé avec son pote, on à réussit à tuer le fils à Weasley, enfin je pense. Puis Potter m'a eu, il m'a jeter un sort de stupéfaction. Lucius l'a eu avec le même sort, donc il m'a désensorcelé. Et on est reparti vers ici.

- Et la sang-de-bourbe ?

Draco rongeait son sang, il attendait la suite de l'histoire avec le plus grand intérêt, il voulait savoir Hermione en sécurité, il redoutait plus que tout la suite des événements. Crabbe repris la suite de son histoire.

- Apparemment elle est arrivé dans le hall après nous, elle a désensorcelé Potter et ils nous ont suivit, Lucius m'a dit de venir ici pour tout préparer, le seigneur ne va pas tarder à revenir et tout doit être près, Lucius ne va pas tarder à revenir il préparait un gros sort.

Draco s'apprêtait à repartir dans la direction du château quand un bruit près de la fenêtre se fit entendre. Il se trouvait déjà à moitié dans le mur, seul sa tête dépassait quand soudain son père entra dans la salle, il paraissait exténué, non d'un effort physique récent, comme les deux imbéciles, Crabbe et Goyle. Mais il semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours, des cernes noires barraient son visage blanc. Dans la même robe que les autres mangemorts il entra vite et se dirigea vers le braséro, sans avoir vu Draco, ou plutôt sa tête qui dépassait du mur.

Il jeta un regard dédaigneux vers les autres mangemorts et les réprimenda.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas commencé, il va arrivé dans quelques minutes, il viens juste de se débarrasser de Dumbledore.

- Il l'a tué ?

- Non je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait mais apparemment il a réussit à lui échapper, il arrive. Il faut se dépêcher, j'ai réussit à me débarrasser de la sang-de-bourbe, mais j'ai pas pu tuer Potter je l'ai laissé à notre seigneur, mais il n'est plus en état de nous importuner.

Il lança soudain un sort sur le braséro qui s'embrasa, une longue flamme bleue foncé dansait devant les visages terrifiés de Goyle et Crabbe. Lucius sortit de sa poche une fiole de potion verte et la balança dans le feu qui prit aussitôt la même teinte verdâtre que la potion. Lucius commença à murmurer une incantation et la flamme prit la forme d'une tête de mort.

Draco décida de s'avancer vers son père. Il le revoyait peu de temps avant sa mort, arriver dans sa chambre, le visage fermé et sérieux, les mâchoires contractées, puis il le vit levé sa baguette vers lui, Draco lui demandait ce qui ce passait, son père ne dit pas u mot, la baguette dans la direction de Draco, il s'était contenté de murmurer dans un seul souffle « adavra kadavra ». Et maintenant il avait fait pareil sur Hermione, la seule à qui il tenait encore, la seule qui l'avait fait aimer cette forme épouvantable qu'il avait prit après sa mort.

Draco se tenait derrière son assassin et l'assassin d'Hermione. Celui qui avait mit fin à sa vie, ainsi qu'à son unique raison d'être, la jeune gryffondor. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux, une petite goutte perla le long de son œil bleu profond. Son cœur fantomatique se crispa, une éruption de sentiments envahi ses pensées, de la haine mélangée à une tristesse profonde embrouillèrent sa vision. Son père se retourna soudain. Il l'aperçu.

Terrifié il fit deux pas en arrière tournant la tête sur le coté, il refusait de voir son fils, il refusait d'affronter le visage de son enfant, celui qu'il avait tué, l'enfant unique qu'il avait choyé. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi son fils qu'il avait tué, dont il s'était assuré la mort était devant lui, là maintenant. Il releva la tête vers Draco pour s'assurer qu'il le voyait bien. Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Goyle et Crabbe, dépassé par la situation regardaient vers le mur pour chercher a voir ce qui terrifiait Lucius, ils ne voyaient rien.

La main droite de Draco lui brulait, une boule violette s'était formée, il la souleva, la dirigeant vers son père. Il regardait droit dans les yeux son assassin, et lui envoya la boule destructrice dans la poitrine. Son père s'écroula immédiatement, sans vie.


	6. Beyond The Death

Voilà cette fin qui ne voulait pas sortir de mon petit cerveau, la voilà enfin, elle est assez longue. Bonne lecture. J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir.

Merci pour tous ceux qui m'ont accompagné avec leurs reviews

**BEYOND THE DEATH**

Lucius était mort. Draco avait prit la direction du hall d'entrée comme s'il était encore vivant, il voulait retrouver Hermione, ou plutôt son corps. Il dévala le couloir, et arriva vite à l'imposant escalier. Il n'aperçu aucun corps, ni celui d'Hermione, ni celui d'Harry.

Il descendit les escaliers et prit la direction du hall, il ne trouva toujours personne. Dans le hall il aperçu juste le corps sans vie de Weasley, qui était ridiculement allongé la bouche ouverte.

Inquiet de ne trouver aucun corps, il allait faire demi-tour quand il aperçu Voldemort qui se dirigeait vers l'escalier, celui-ci ne l'aperçu pas. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le suivre, malgré son désir de vengeance il se dirigeât vers la salle commune des gryffondor, il remarqua tout de même Voldemort qui partait dans le couloir du dernier étage, il imaginait sa surprise quand il allait voir le corps de son père, et les deux gorilles bouleversés.

Draco arriva devant la salle commune des gryffondors qui semblait avoir été visité cette nuit, les étagères que Draco soupçonnait contenir des récompenses et des coupes étaient effondrées sur le sol et les médailles complètement étalés au travers de la moquette rouge et or. Les dortoirs étaient vides aucun élèves ne se trouvaient ici.

Il fit demi-tour et entendu un cri soudain, qui venait d'une petite pièce entre l'entrée de la salle et la salle, une minuscule porte existait dans ce petit couloir, sur la droite de Draco, la porte semblait avoir été caché par une tapisserie.

Il passa au travers et se trouva dans une petite salle rempli de coffre vieux en bois, une table en bois et trois chaises se trouvaient au milieu, cependant il n'y avait personne de vivant. Il entendit pourtant ce cri étouffé une deuxième fois. Il aperçu alors un des coffres se déplacés de 5 centimètres en sautant, puis un nouveau cri retenti, venant justement du coffre. Draco ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir, mais ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur le pouvait si le cadenas ne l'empêchait pas. Alors, utilisant son nouveau pouvoir, il lança sa boule violette sur le cadenas qui explosa. Un élève en sorti immédiatement, un troisième ou quatrième année à en juger par sa taille se dit alors Draco. Il regarda déboussolé autour de lui puis s'enfui en courant, Draco le suivit, en espérant qu'il le mènerait vers les autres gryffondors et peut être vers Hermione. L'élève courra jusqu'à la bibliothèque, là bas se trouvait tous les gryffondors qui s'était caché dans la réserve.

Mais Draco ne trouva pas Hermione, ni ses stupides amis, seulement une bande de braillard, la moitié, surtout les plus jeunes, étaient en larme ou prostré, comme s'il s'attendait à qu'on les frappe. Draco les laissa à leur sort quand il aperçu un livre sur l'école qui lui donna une idée, il avait une soudaine idée d'où son père avait pu emmener les des gryffondor pour se débarrasser d'eux.

Il courra aussitôt dans le couloir de la tour de divination. Le père de Draco lui avait donné un raccourci quand il était plus petit, qui allait du couloir de divination directement au cachot, c'était un long escalier parsemé de palier menant à des couloirs avec des pièces vides, où Draco et ses amis faisaient souvent des fêtes plutôt arrosées sans jamais se faire prendre, puisque jamais ils ne quittaient les cachots.

Arrivé au bout de l'escalier il arriva à la grande salle d'où donnait la sortie, c'était pièce qui servait de salle de fête clandestine. Le sol était couvert de tapis moelleux, et les murs de tapisseries à ma gloire de Serpentard. L'avantage des sorciers comparés aux moldus c'était que pendant les fêtes qui tournaient mal, un sortilège de « _recuro_ » nettoyait tous les tracas vomitifs de ceux qui gâchaient ainsi les soirées. Et cette pièce avait subit de nombreux sortilèges comme celui là.

Chassant ses souvenirs Draco avança, et aperçu au détour d'un confortable canapé les deux corps inertes des Gryffondors. Potter était allongé sur le sol, immobile mais vivant, ses yeux bougeaient dans tous les sens, en quête de quelqu'un pour l'aider. Même si personne ne passerait ici avant plusieurs heures. A ses cotés le corps somptueux d'Hermione resplendissait.

Sa robe s'étalait autour d'elle, comme si elle-même commençait à disparaître. Ses cheveux, de même, formaient autour de sa tête une auréole divine. Ses yeux justes clos laissaient penser qu'elle dormait, seulement aucun soupir, aucun battement de cœur n'animait son corps. Aucune vie non plus. Draco s'agenouilla devant son ange. Une vive émotion transperça son cœur, une tristesse incomparable l'étreignit.

La main de Draco s'approcha de la joue d'Hermione, cependant il se produisit un événement dont le jeune serpentard ne s'attendait pas, au moment où sa main toucha son visage, les ténèbres l'envahirent. Ils l'envahirent vraiment, le sol et les murs disparurent sous un épais nuage noir. Ses pieds se trouvèrent soudain dans le vide, le sol n'était plus qu'un sombre gouffre sans fin, Draco s'écroula dans le puits ténébreux.

Plusieurs secondes se passèrent avant qu'il n'atterrisse lourdement sur un sol marbré. Une lumière apparu soudain, elle inonda la pièce où se trouvait maintenant Draco. Il se trouvait dans une salle entièrement taillée dans la pierre, comme une grotte, mais ici les murs étaient en marbre noir, veiné de rouge. Comme celui de la salle de bain des préfets de chef, se dit alors Draco.

Il s'aperçu soudain que son corps était redevenu consistant, il avait de nouveau pleinement conscience de ses cinq sens.

Le jeune Serpentard se releva et approcha du centre de la pièce où se tenait un petit autel taillé dans la même pierre, quand il y arriva il y distingua des inscriptions étrangères gravées sur les cotés de l'autel, qui ressemblaient au cyrillique dont il ignorait le sens. Il les effleura du doigt et les signes se mirent alors à briller, et un autre signe apparu sur le plateau de l'autel, un signe en forme de T et de D. Il entendit alors un bruit étouffé derrière lui, il se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait. C'est alors qu'il aperçu Hermione allongée sur le sol, elle ouvrit les yeux et se releva péniblement.

Draco avança doucement vers elle, il était étonné de la voir ici, en vie. Elle le prit dans ses bras en pleurs, il se laissa aller dans la douceur de la jeune femme. Après quelques minutes sans se parler, Draco brisa le silence.

- Je te croyais morte.

Hermione s'étonna de la phrase de Draco.

- Mais je suis morte…

- Pourquoi es tu là alors ?

Draco s'assit, dépassé par les événements, Hermione se mit à ses cotés, elle avait une idée sur ce qui se passait

- Il semble que ce soit mon jugement.

- J'y ai pensé, il est plutôt logique que ce soit le mien, je vais voir mon juge. Pour la fin de toute cette histoire.

Hermione prit soudain conscience que Draco ne devrais pas être là.

- Et toi, pourquoi t'es là, qu'est ce qui c'est passé là-haut ?

- Et bien j'ai tué mon père, comme il t'a tué, comme il a tué ma mère, comme il m'a tué. Ca ne peut pas être ton jugement, moi je suis passé à travers plein de bras avant de venir ici, c'est comme ça que j'ai été jugé, je suis tombé dans une fosse pleine de gens qui me ballotait dans tout les sens en hurlant. Ca ne s'est pas passé comme ça pour toi, puisque tu es la avec moi.

- Draco…

- Quoi ?

- Et bien avant d'arriver ici, je suis tombé dans un grand gouffre, et il y avait bien des bras et des voix, des gens qui chuchotaient autour de moi. Et ils m'ont lâché, et je me suis retrouver ici.

- Je ne comprends plus rien…

A ce moment un fracas retenti derrière eux, ils se retournèrent et aperçurent une main qui cramponnait l'autel au centre de la pièce, quelqu'un était apparu derrière celui-ci, ils étaient trois. Lucius se releva. Draco, reculant horrifié, resta interdit devant l'apparition soudaine de son père. Il ne comprenait plus.

Draco examina son père, horrifié, stupéfié par sa propre présence. L'incompréhension le taraudait, que faisait-il ici ? Au coté d'Hermione, et en face de son père qu'il avait tué quelques minutes auparavant.

Le silence régnât durant quelques minutes où aucun des trois n'osaient bouger. Soudain Draco se jeta sur son père en même temps que celui-ci. Hermione essaya de les séparer en vain en hurlant, mais ses propres cris étaient couverts par ceux du père et de son fils. Ils cessèrent enfin et se tirent en toujours en silence l'un en face l'autre, les deux avait la bouche et le nez qui saignait. Draco prit enfin la parole :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Lucius le regarda de haut et ne daigna pas lui répondre. Puis il se leva et s'assit sur l'autel, son expression changea soudain, il paraissait triste. Draco se leva, et l'approcha en guise de défi, il lui reposa la même question.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Lucius le regarda soudain avec pitié. Il se releva et prit son fils par les épaules.

- Je ne suis pas là, et Granger non plus, aucun de nous n'est présent ici, nous sommes seulement dans ta tête Draco.

Le jeune serpentard recula vivement quand son père le toucha.

- Quoi ? Mais vous êtes bien présent, je peux vous toucher !

- Tu ne touche rien Draco, tout cet endroit est dans ta tête, tes sens te trompe, quand tu t'imagine me frapper c'est seulement la partie de ton cerveau qui te trompe en te faisant croire que tu me frappe, comme le bruit de mon nez qui se casse ou encore l'odeur du sang.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là, ni pourquoi toi, tu es là, mais tout ça à un sens. C'est seulement la suite logique de ma mort, c'est mon jugement final.

- Le vieux Dumbledore t'a embobiné, il n'y a pas de juge extérieur comme il te la fait croire, il y a seulement ton jugement dans ta tête, c'est celui là le jugement finale.

Draco ne comprenait rien, il se tourna vers Hermione en espérant une solution, mais elle avait disparu. En tournant la tête il la vit derrière son propre père.

- Comment tu es arrivé là ?

Hermione lui sourit.

- Ton esprit commence à accepter ce qui se passe. Je ne suis qu'un produit de ton imagination, la vraie Hermione est en ce moment dans une salle abandonnée de Serpentard, et elle est morte, en ce moment son esprit doit subir son propre jugement. Elle doit t'attendre en Efaren.

- Mais ce que tu m'a dis tout à l'heure sur toi, quand tu es arrivé ici.

- Tu voulais seulement te rassurer.

- Tout ça est complètement fou, pourquoi alors je vous aurais fait venir ici, tout les deux, pourquoi je vous aurais imaginé vous et pas d'autre ?

Draco s'assit dans un coin prostré, l'idée d'avoir inventé tout ça le tourmentait, et s'il avait tout imaginé depuis sa mort, voir depuis son vivant, peut être n'avait-il jamais été vivant, peut être tout ça n'était que pensée. Lucius se leva et vint se poser en face de lui.

- Si nous sommes là aujourd'hui c'est que tu as besoin de nous, tu dois finir seul ton jugement mais tu as besoin de notre aide.

- Comment pouvez-vous me renseigner comme ça si vous êtes que le produit de mon imagination, est-ce que j'invente tout à la seconde où vos mots sortent de vos bouches ? Est-ce que il y a bien un jugement ? Si ca trouve vous n'avez jamais existé et moi non plus.

Hermione vint à son tour s'asseoir à coté de Draco.

- Tu n'as rien inventé de ce qui se passait avant, et sache que malgré le fait que nous sortions de ton esprit nous en savons malgré tout plus que toi, depuis ton enfance tu savais ce qui se passait après la mort, comme tout les hommes, seulement tu l'oublies dès la naissance et ca reste dans un coin de ta tête jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Lucius continua :

- Ton professeur Dumbledore est très intelligent, il a commencé à comprendre tout cela, et a essayé de se remémorer, il a essayé de nombreuses manipulations pour sortir ses souvenirs de son esprit, mais il n'a encore jamais réussit d'où son erreur sur le jugement final.

Draco essayait de se souvenir de ce que le directeur lui avait dis, effectivement quelque chose n'allait pas, comment pouvait t-il savoir où irait un fantôme noir après son jugement ? Personne n'était venu lui dire. Pourquoi lui avait t'il menti ?

Lucius qui avait saisi ses pensées lui répondit :

- Il ne t'a pas mentit comme tu peux l'imaginer, il a seulement essayé de t'aider en te motivant pour la suite de ta mort. Mais maintenant que tu sais tout cela, tu dois penser à la suite. Comment sortir de là et terminer ce jugement ? Pourquoi m'a tu choisi ? Si je suis là, tu dois savoir au fond de toi pourquoi.

Hermione qui était resté plutôt silencieuse prit les mains de Draco.

- Fait moi plaisir et viens avec moi en Efaren.

Draco était touché, mais il prenait tout de même du recul, ce n'était pas la vraie Hermione, elle était seulement celle qui imaginait. Cependant il avait l'intuition qu'au fond la jeune gryffondor l'appelait depuis là où elle se trouvait. Il se tourna vers son père, c'est lui qui était la clé, il le sentait.

Pourquoi avait t'il fait venir son père ici, alors qu'il venait juste de le tuer ? Et quel rôle Hermione jouait-elle ? Il lui avait déjà avoué ses sentiments quand il était fantôme, cette part là était finie.

Si tout cela était dans sa tête alors il devait se juger lui-même, et quoi de plus horrible. Le jugement d'un autre est facile à accepter, il est extérieur, alors que là Draco devait se résigner à faire le point sur lui-même, en toute franchise.

Il revit soudain toutes les images de sa vie d'avant. Toutes les fois où il avait maltraité Potter et sa bande, toutes les fois où il avait traité Hermione comme une moins que rien. Il commença à comprendre, il devait se purger.

Lucius et Hermione le regardait en souriant, Draco venait de trouver le bon rail.

Et pour son père ? Devait-il lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait ? Devait-il pardonner d'avoir été tué ou se faire pardonner de l'avoir tué ? Il avait l'impression de jouer à un jeu sans connaître les règles, tout ce qu'il devait faire lui arrivait au compte-goutte.

Il tenta de savoir quelque chose.

- J'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas seulement issu de mon imagination, vous avez un lien avec votre vrai vous, avec l'être d'esprit que vous incarnez vraiment ?

Hermione et Lucius se regardèrent et sourirent. Hermione prit la parole.

- Tu commences à comprendre pourquoi nous sommes là. Si nous avions été seulement une fabulation de ton esprit nous aurions été d'aucun secours car nous serions entièrement malléables à tes désirs. Seulement une partie de nous est relié à notre vrai nous, comme tu le dis, un lien assez grand pour que l'on puisse savoir plus de chose que toi, et afin que nous puissions agir aussi, même si nos actions sont tout de même contrôlé par ton esprit.

Draco se tourna vers son père.

- Si je te demande pourquoi tu m'as tué ? Que vas-tu répondre ? La vérité ou seulement ce que mon esprit à besoin de savoir ?

- Ce que ton esprit veut savoir correspond peut être avec la vérité ?

- Ca serait trop facile.

- La facilité ne vient pas de la réalisation de ton désir. Ce que tu dois savoir c'est l'origine de ce désir. Qu'espère tu que je te réponde ? Que je t'ai tué parce que tu étais mon fils adoré et que je ne voulais pas que Voldemort te fasse souffrir ? Ou que je suis seulement ignoble sans fois ni loi et qu'un fils n'est pour moi qu'un pion à sacrifier par nécessité ?

- J'avoue que je préfère la première réponse.

- Alors demande-toi pourquoi tu préfères cette option ? Tu préfères me voir comme un gentil papa ? Quel est l'origine de ce désir ?

Draco soudain débordé par tant de précipitation de son père et par tant de question, ne savait plus ce qu'il devait penser, désirer, il remettait toute sa vie en question. Son père malgré ça continuait.

- Le but de cet interrogatoire est de savoir si tu es bon ou méchant et tu ne le sauras pas en cherchant seul dans ton esprit. Tu ne le sais qu'en vérifiant ce que cela implique sur les autres, si tu me vois comme un père aimant alors tu choisi la voie de l'amour, peut être que finalement la haine est-elle plus facile à accepter ? Si tu me détestais, tout ne serait-il pas plus facile ? Si tu considérais encore Hermione comme un sang-de-bourbe que se passerait-il ?

Draco ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir, si tout cela c'était produit il n'y aurait pas de jugement il serait simplement parti en Diantré.

- Faux, c'est ce que t'a dis Dumbledore, et si tu m'avais pardonné aussitôt, en aimant Hermione par la même occasion ? Tu crois que tu serais allé directement en Efaren ?

Pour Draco c'était évident, pourquoi serait-il retourné sur Terre si ce n'était pas pour passer ses épreuves ? Encore une fois Lucius avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Dumbledore ne savait rien, et il n'a pas voulu le montrer, ce qu'il ta dis n'est que des mensonges. Si tu es retourné sur Terre c'était pour déclencher le jugement. Le seul point sur lequel le vieux fou avait raison c'était notre implication, moi et Hermione, mais tu ne devais pas finir ton jugement pour autant sur Terre, nous étions que les déclencheurs de toute cette histoire. Cela aurait pu durer éternellement si tu n'avais pas toi-même déclenché la mort d'Hermione et la mienne

Draco bondit sur place.

- Mais je n'ai jamais déclenché la mort d'Hermione.

- Bien sur que non, pas directement tu veux dire ? Mais sans toi elle ne serait encore vivante. Hermione explique lui.

La jeune gryffondor qui était en retrait s'avança.

- Harry Ron et moi avions prévu de faire un tour dans la cabane hanté, on avait envie de visiter la maison car on projetait d'y monter un camp de ralliement pour ceux qui faisait parti de l'ordre du phénix à l'école. Avant on allait dans la salle sur demande mais Dumbledore nous a demandé de changer parce que le bruit courait dans l'école qu'une salle pouvait changer de contenu à l'infini seulement par le désir d'une personne. N'importe qui serait alors venu et nous aurais dérangé.

- Tu veux dire que tu es morte car tu as préféré passer la nuit avec moi ?

- Si on veut.

- Tu te rends compte que je suis responsable de ta mort ?

- Non pas vraiment, j'étais consciente de ce que je faisais, ce n'est pas toi qui a choisi de rester, c'est moi, et puis ca me déplait pas de mourir, la vie en haut était plutôt fatigante.

- Quoi ? Mais tu entends ce que tu dis ? Et si jamais j'échoue ici ? Et que je ne te rejoins pas ? Tu resterais seule là bas, avec Weasley en plus.

- Arrêtes, il n'est pas si horrible que ça, un peu collant tout au plus. Et puis je sais que tu va réussir.

Draco ne savait pas s'il devait piquer une crise de colère ou se mettre tout de suite à pleurer. Au lieu de ça il se mit à éclater de rire, un rire d'hystérique, de fou. Il trouvait sa mort très égoïste, comme si cela ne suffisait pas qu'il meurt, il avait du emmener avec lui celle qui aimait le plus et son père.

Un fois son hystérie finie, il commença à trouver la pièce où il se trouvait oppressante. Il en avait soudain marre de parler avec les reflets de son esprit, il voulait partir, tout de suite.

- Comment je fais pour partir de cet endroit de fou ? J'en ai marre, vous m'aider pas là vous me torturez l'esprit.

- C'est à toi de le découvrir seul.

- A quoi servez vous alors ?

- Nous t'avons déjà bien aidé non ? On a fait quasiment tout le travail à ta place, maintenant réfléchit et tu trouveras la solution.

Draco alla s'asseoir à coté de l'autel pour réfléchir, toute cette agitation commençait à lui taper sur le système. Il essayé de se remémorer ce que venait de lui dire Hermione et son père. Il se souvint alors ce que lui avait dis son père sur l'origine des désirs, il comprit que ce n'est pas le résultat qui compte dans l'action, c'est l'origine du besoin de cette action. Que l'action soit mauvaise, si au fond le désir est bon alors l'action même est considérée comme bonne. Draco du se résigner, ce ne pouvait pas être ça, car alors ca justifierais toute les horreurs de l'humanité. Et il imaginait assez mal Grindelwald en Efaren.

Il comprit tout de même que c'est là qu'il devait chercher.

Il ne devait plus pardonner à son père le fait de l'avoir tuer, car même si cela le tourmentait encore, une grosse partie de sa haine était partie quand lui-même s'était vengé.

Seulement il devait savoir pourquoi il l'aimait, bien que celui-ci est mis fin à sa vie.

Quand son père lui avait demandé s'il préférait un père mauvais ou gentil, Draco lui avait dit qu'il préférait un père gentil, aimant, peut être le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. C'est la que Draco se trompait, et s'il l'avait toujours eu et s'il ne l'avait jamais reconnu, jamais accepté ?

Peut être désirait-il un père aimant, mais alors posait-il toujours son vrai père dans la mauvaise case ?

Quand il était vivant Draco trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire sur son père, il était le bouc-émissaire de toutes ses erreurs. Si Draco faisait du mal au gens c'était à cause de son père, s'ils vivaient dans la peur avec sa mère c'était à cause de lui aussi. Alors qu'a bien y regarder, d'autre dans les mêmes conditions que les siennes avait radicalement changé. Comme Sirius Black, qui venait d'une famille de mangemort et qui était, pourtant, devenu un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, il était devenu un homme droit et honnête.

C'était la même chose pour Hermione, il la rabaissait sans cesse quand il était vivant, sous prétexte qu'elle venait d'une famille de Moldu. Draco n'avait pu imaginer le fait qu'une sorcière, qui n'avait pas de parent sorcier et de sang pur, puisse devenir plus intelligente que lui. C'est ce refus qui s'était changé en haine, tout comme le fait qu'il soit devenu mauvais, comme son père, en refusant de changer. Il avait préféré la facilité et la lâcheté. Toute sa vie il était devenu vil et sournois, il avait tout fait pour pousser ses défauts au paroxysme.

Quelle était donc cette clé ? Quelle était la réponse ? Les deux autres le regardaient avec insistance, il sentait qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, il n'axait pas assez ses réflexions sur sa façon de sortir d'ici.

Draco regarda soudain autour de lui avec une étrange inquiétude. Il se leva doucement et se dirigea vers les apparitions fantomatiques de son esprit. Alors qu'il se trouvait devant son père il tenta de passé la main sur sa joue, mais ses doigts traversèrent la peau comme si elle n'était que de la fumée. Draco fut soudain effaré de sa bêtise, il venait de comprendre. Il se retourna vers Hermionne qui souriait en face de lui. Elle s'approcha et tenta de prendre Draco dans ses bras, il ne bougea pas comprenant ce qui allait se passé. Elle traversa son corps et disparu emporté par un vent soudain. Lucius aussi venait de disparaître. Draco sentit soudain le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds.

Il tomba dans un long gouffre noir et s'écrasa sans aucune douleur sur un sol mou. Il sentait des mains qui frôlaient son corps, et des voix mystérieuses résonnaient dans sa tête, il tenta désespérément de se lever. Quand il eu réussit une douce lumière bleue apparue soudainement. C'est alors que Draco aperçu les dizaines de corps vivant nus qui remuait sous ses jambes, les têtes se tournaient vers lui. Il reconnu ses amis, sa famille, son père était là aussi. La lumière approchait, et commençait à l'aveugler. Les corps appelaient son nom en chuchotant et Draco ne savait pas où mettre ses jambes pour ne pas les écraser. La lumière arriva sa hauteur, il y reconnu Hermionne. Il tomba en arrière sur les corps. Hermionne se pencha vers lui et lui tendit la main. Il tendit la sienne et les deux se rejoignirent.

Il fut aussitôt tiré en avant. Il quitta soudainement le gouffre noir et se trouva jeté dans un océan de lumière. Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il était en Efaren, le Paradis originel. Des jardins verdoyants s'étendaient à perte de vue, deux petites rivières coulaient en son centre. Il se posa doucement, Hermionne à ses cotés qui lui tenait encore la main. Elle le lâcha doucement quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Ses orteils se posèrent délicatement sur une jeune herbe fraiche. Les sens de Draco jouissaient de leur fonction comme avant sa mort. Il entendait parfaitement le gazouillement des oiseaux, le glissement du vent dans les branches et les chuchotements profonds de la rivière. Il sentait à plein nez la délicate odeur d'un Lila fraichement éclos. Hermionne s'avança et lui fit signe de la suivre. Il marcha sur les pas de la jeune fille qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot. Ils arrivèrent devant une haute haie, ils firent le tour et la dépassèrent.

C'est alors que Draco cru faire une crise cardiaque, du moins s'il avait été encore vivant. Devant lui se dressait Poudlard, resplendissant, magnifique comme il devait l'être à sa naissance. Il marcha seul jusqu'à la porte, Hermionne le regardait de loin avec bienveillance. Il arriva sur le perron quand la porte s'ouvrit. Son père et sa mère sortirent du château. Ils lui adressèrent un sourire. Draco fondit en larme, quand en plus, il entendit le vacarme de plusieurs centaines de sorciers à l'intérieur du château. Le paradis c'était chez lui. Un chez lui immortel, jeune et bienveillant, loin de toute animosité. Hermionne l'avait rejoint. Il prit sa main et franchit la porte avec elle, vers une immortalité de bonheur.

FIN

Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de la fin mais je la trouve un peu gnangnante ! Bref comme vous (peut-être) je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus sérieux et plus classe. Mais malheureusement c'est tout ce que mon petit esprit à bien voulu me donner (Et j'ai du me battre, ce qui explique le long passage avec son père et Hermionne dans l'espèce de grotte). Un jour j'écrirais une autre fin, bien meilleur, quand j'aurais le courage.

Je suis ouvert aux questions et aux propositions de fin.

N'oubliez pas de poser des reviews, ca me fait plaisir…

Epilogue

Loin de nous, Draco allongé dans l'herbe contemplais le ciel étoilé. Il lui avait suffit de comprendre pourquoi il était ainsi. Les vagues reflets de son esprit qui l'avait aidé n'étaient pas plus des représentations de son inconscient ou des spectres envoyés par la mort. Ils n'étaient que sa pensée. Et lui aussi n'était que pensée. Tout ce temps où il était resté dans cette grotte de marbre en compagnie d'Hermionne et son père, son corps matériel pourrissait depuis plusieurs semaines et son âme tombait dans un trou sans fin. Ce court passage sur terre comme fantôme lui avait permis de saisir la réalité comme il n'avait pas pu la saisir. Ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il détestait, n'était pas plus des personnes matérielles que sa propre existence. C'était sa vie dans son intégralité. Ses questions sur lui il se les posait mal, rien ne venait de ses désirs affectifs, mais bien de ses désirs intégraux. Il voulait sa vie, autant Hermionne qu'il aimait, autant son père qu'il détestait (avant…). Et c'est cette réalité qui lui a permis de partir de cette prison intérieure. Mais il aurait pu rester éternellement allongé sur ce sol de morts-vivants qui le tâtaient en chuchotant son nom. C'était Hermionne qui était venu le chercher, comme il était venu la chercher en revenant sur terre comme un fantôme.

Il se releva doucement et se dirigea vers le château qui l'attendait, le diner allait être servit.

En fait j'aime bien cette fin…


End file.
